Entry 17: Enter Doctor and Tactician
by Annabeth Rider
Summary: And so the beginning is unleashed. We start with a soldier walking down a road, then two brothers, one already with LV at 6 years of age. Then magic, mayhem, and more is due here at this tale as the Doctor and Tactician clash. One thing to keep in mind: Vets of skeleton status are critized for marching to War for a nation they aren’t a part of.
1. Part One: The Soldier

This is my first ever published work. Of course, I'm Undertale trash sooo… I'll try to upload at earliest once a week. Latest? Every two weeks. If you don't like it, please give me pointers. If you do, tell me what you preferred. I am always taking new ideas as well. Tell me what to expand on. And without further ado, let's get into this.

A skeleton walks down the road, looking for something to eat. He wears army apparel, and carries a standard backpack for military. Many years after the war was over, and the monsters were sealed.

A man walks from his home, an unofficial Citizen Guard of this village in Home. He greets a few people. He then looks over, and sees the skeleton. He walks up to him, barring his way. At first, the skeleton does not look up. "Who're you? Never seen you before."

The skeleton glances up, not meeting his eyes, then glances around. "Yeah, I'm just passing through. Looking for a bite."

"Well I'll show ya. There's a shop with food in a town about 5 miles from here."

The skeleton glances again at him in confusion as the two begin walking down. "What says I can't eat here?"

"Me. I'm the law here. And the law says people like you can't eat here."

"What's the matter with who I am?"

The Guard gives the skeleton a once-over. "Well, looking like that, wearing those clothes, you're asking for trouble here mister. I'd suggest getting a different outfit and a different bag."

The two have arrived at the bridge spanning from Home to Snowdin Town. "Here. You can keep going thataway and you'll hit a town that'll have some food for you."

The skeleton remains quiet as the Guard turns. The Guard then glances behind him as he reaches the doorway, only to find the skeleton quietly trailing him. "Son of a mudlover."

The Guard turns and crosses his arms at the skeleton, who pauses and looks at him. "Didn't you hear what I said? Go thataway, not here."

The skeleton gazes at him, then continues on past him and into Home. The Guard mutters a curse under his breath, then slams the skeleton into the wall. Despite being made of bones, the skeleton is surprisingly strong. He resists. Nevertheless, the Guard grabs a band from his side, slamming it on him. It nullifies his magic as his Eyes light, then fizzle out as his strength is drained. His eyelights roll into the back of his head, and he passes out onto the Guard, who drags him into a makeshift sentry station.

Later on…

"Hah! Lookit! The drifter's already been in some scrapes hasn't he?"

"Fights like a bull this one."

"Hah!"

The skeleton wakes to find four Guards jeering at him. They open the door and one grabs his arm. The skeleton offers no resistance. "Finally learned your lesson drifter? Good. Now let's go."

He shoves the skeleton out the door and a guard sits there with paper in front of him. "Name."

He remains silent. "I said, name!"

The skeleton is quiet. One guard comes over, but the instant he grabs the skeleton's arm he snaps his other on the Guard's wrist. The same instant the Guard that was sitting stands and pulls out a baton. "Try it. I dare ya."

For a second all is still as three other Guards come in and see the standoff. They stand as silent witnesses. The skeleton finally lets go of the arm. The Guard moves his wrist around to make sure he didn't do anything to it, then shoves the skeleton out of the room. One of the three that had entered was the one who initially brought the skeleton here. After the skeleton leaves, the other two go about their business as the one comes up to the other who puts up his baton. "What is it Enoch?"

"Sir. Do you know who you're messing with?!"

"You're the one that brought him in cadet."

"Yeah. I sent out an Underground-wide description of him. I managed to log his eyes before he conked. The report back came from the King! The King!"

With those words the first Guard snaps his head over. Without a word he leans on his desk, palms down. "Talk to me. What're we dealing with here?"

"His name's Dr. Wendell Dominic Gaster. He was a medic on the front. War vet Dave, a War vet! Three medals of honor, graduated with highest marks at military school. What's worse, he's a Orange Cloak!"

With that the Captain rubbed his forehead. "I think we can handle him."

"Are you sure, sir?"

"Yes. Just keep an eye on him at all times."

Enoch sighs, but nods. "Sir."

(Soldiers are getting weary…)

"He's got burns on him."

"Let's just get him cleaned like they told us to."

"Gonna have to use a knife. He's caked."

"Fine. Just don't cut him. Especially round the wrists."

"Haha, very funny Jack."

"No prob Owen."

The two cadets move forward to where the skeleton barely stands, weakened so by the magic nullifier on his wrists. Still his eyes are lit, as if daring the others to move forward. The dirt on his skull is thick. One of the soldiers moves forward and unsheathes a knife. "Calm down. We're not gonna hurt you."

He levels the knife at the dirt streak. A flashback suddenly appears in the skeleton's eyes, of a human doing the same, and cutting him, creating scars around his two eyes. The screams are rending. It's enough for him to lash out.

In quick succession, he knifehands the weapon out of the first cadet's hand, near breaking his wrist. As he falls howling in pain and the second freezes in shock, he launches a roundhouse kick, knocking the second out of the room and unconscious. When the others above hear the noise, they open the hatch to the prison as Gaster moves out, running up the stairs and knocking out the soldier at the top. He grabs a gun from the armory, and his knife on the table. He then rushes out the door.

The Captain slaps his cadets upside the head. "How dare you let a convict loose?!"

Without waiting for an answer, he starts running in the direction of Snowdin Town, where Gaster had ran.

Breathing heavily, Gaster crests a ridge in the middle of Snowdin Forest, shoving the band off his arm. A deep ridge yawns below him, the bridge 300 yards in the wrong direction. A bead of sweat escapes down his collarbone as he scrambles to find a way down, only to whip his skull around when he hears the worst thing a soldier could hear behind him. The baying of hounds.

"Go find 'im girls, go find 'im!"

The greyhounds bayed and howled as they picked up the scent. Soldiers followed them, ten racing through the snow and wood. Gaster, at the edge of the cliff, hears the dogs and in desperation begins climbing down the steep ridge, a fall 100 feet straight down on jagged rocks jeering at him below his precarious situation.

The Guards chased. When they got to the edge, the Captain cursed and snapped his fingers. "Kaden, up!"

A winged monster comes. "Fly out. See if you can find him."

The monster nods and jumps off, gaining speed in a great looping spiral. He pulls out a radio after he spies Gaster, his white bones contrasting with the brown and black turf on the cliffside. "He's hanging along the edge! He's cornered himself! Get it!"

Gaster was indeed along a side he couldn't climb off. Standing on a three inch ledge with sweat crystallizing along his collar in the freezing air that was also condensing his breath, he looked down. A tree laid twenty feet in front of him. He estimated the distance, took one last glance around the edge, calculated the jump, then heard guns cocking above him. Muttering a prayer and curse in quick succession, he jumped.

"Sir he jumped! Fire!"

Bullets resounded in the air. Gaster tucked himself instinctively into a ball, then shot out his arm and grab the rough branch of the tree. With the weight of his fall, the tree creaked and he was slammed against the trunk, albeit not as fast as it would have been. Cursing loudly all the way down, Gaster shimmied down the tree, his right arm bleeding heavily and a slight crack in his skull. He quickly rolled down and behind a boulder. However, the flier spotted him.

"He's still alive! I saw him move! I'm going in!"

"No, do not engage alone! I repeat-"

The flier dive-bombed. He landed near the rock Gaster had rolled behind. He walked forward. A shadow flitted from boulder to boulder, trailing him. The shadow aimed. Dust fell upon the rocks. "Kaden, Kaden do you read?! Kaden!"

"Sir! Amongst the rocks!"

Captain looks down and sees rocks that were brown are now silver. "Please don't tell me that's what I think it is… Wyatt, spyglass!"

One monster steps forward and hands the aforementioned tool to the Captain. He trains it, then points it at the rocks upon which monster dust now lays. "Crap…"

He shoves the glass back at the Corporal. Another monster points. "There!"

Gaster emerges from the rocks, his arms up. "I didn't want to hurt nobody! It didn't have to come to this! You started this!"

The Captain calls down. "Turn yourself in! You'll get a fair trial for your achievements!"

Gaster begins moving back. "I just wanted something to eat! Is a meal worth bloodshed?"

Captain flicks for firing squad to move forward. "You tell me that one!"

Gaster continues back. "Fire at will he'll escape!"

The firing squad opens up. Gaster slams a hand onto his head, yelling bloody murder. He stumbles back behind a rock. Some of the officers begin tying ropes to trees, but Captain stops them. "No! He's injured, he can't make it far. Let's regroup."


	2. First Attempt

**So here's number two. For clarification about G's treatment: a lot of vets were treated like shit because they were blamed for the war, despite it being Asgore's choice to march. Skeletons had it worst, being from another nation. Wait what?!**

Gaster moves through the forest. He sharpens his knife, making wooden spikes.

Simultaneously, the Guard camps. The Captain has placed barriers around the Forest where Gaster stays.

Gaster finds an abandoned cavern. He begins creating defenses and traps, leaning a barrel against a stick as night falls. If any bother him… he'll wake up.

"Sir?"

The Captain snaps at the cadet. "What?!"

"There's uh, someone here you might wanna meet."

"Who?"

"Let me in cadet." a quiet voice comes from outside the tent. The cadet nods and turns to his Captain for one last look, then leaves. A man of pure fire walks in. "C-Commander Grillstien! What're you doing here?"

He responds, "I've come for my boy."

"Y-Your boy?"

Grillstein accents his words with hand motions. "Well, he's not technically mine. But I'm the closest he's got to family right now."

The Captain furrows his brow. "Um, who are you talking about?"

If flames could register emotion, contempt and sarcasm would be everywhere. "Gaster of course. I trained him up on 'Face. Raised him since his parents died at six, him and his siblings. They were my best force."

The Captain asks, "Ok, what does this have to do with the task at hand?"

"I might be able to track him down. I'm the only one he trusts. You said he took a radio off of one of your men?"

Captain nods. "Yes sir that's correct."

"I think he'll answer to me."

Gaster sits in the cave and stares at a flickering flame. The radio from the soldier sits next to him. It squawks and Gaster looks over to listen. "Wolfhand, Moonlight, Greenhand, Jumper, standby. Daredevil, do you hear me? Over."

At base, Grillstein stands, surrounded by the other men. They wait for a signal. In his cave, Gaster shakes as he reaches, then brings back his arm over and over.

 _Gaster, come in! What's the status?_

At first, silence on the radio. Grillstien looks as if to speak again, then

 _They're dead sir._

Grillstein near jumps with the sudden voice. "Gaster. Good to hear you again. Not all of them, Jumper's still alive."

The response answers, _No she's not. Killed in the War and didn't even know it. Sickness ate her alive. I checked._

Grillstien lowers his instrument then brings it back up. "I'm sorry to hear that. But that doesn't warrant your actions."

 _I told em I just wanted a bite to eat. Is that so wrong?_

He acknowledges that. "Still. You'll get a fair trial if you turn yourself in."

 _I'm afraid I can't do that sir._

"Why?"

 _They drew first dust sir._

"Daredevil?"

 _They drew first dust._

The line clicks as Gaster throws it against the cavern's walls. Grillstien on his end lowers the instrument. Captain asks, "Aren't you going to try again?"

Grillstien shakes his head slowly and hands the device back to the sergeant. "No. If he's smart he won't keep that any longer. And I trained him to be smarter than me."

"But what are we gonna do?"

The man of flame answers, "Call it off and wait."

The Captain is incredulous. "Sir?!"

Grillstein explains, "He'll have to leave eventually. Just issue an Underground-wide announcement to the people to watch out for him, and you'll get him working menial or something. Might be awhile but you'll get him."

The Captain spits. "Yeah, no. I ain't gonna roll on my back and _hope_ that I'm gonna catch him ten years from now. Sergeant?"

Said soldier steps up. "Sir?"

"Tell all available forces that we're launching a full scale assault on Gaster's location. We got it."

"Sir yes sir!"

The sergeant walks back out. Grillstien looks at the Captain. "You know this could be disastrous, correct?"

"I believe the reward outweighs the risk."

"You know I can still exert my rights as former CRG."

"But then you won't get your boy back."

Unable to answer, Grillstein exits the tent. As the Captain watches him leave, the sergeant walks up. The two watch in silence, then sergeant says, "Orders about him sir?"

The Captain narrows his eyes as he watches Grillstein's receding light. "Just keep him in line. I don't want anything destroying my plan."

 _(A plan that will fail…)_

Soldiers began a wide looping search, going through Snowdin Forest. Gaster had already been up for hours waiting for them. Guerilla traps set in place, he moved silently from tree to tree, stalking only one group who was on a trail he hadn't set as many on. Four other squads move through the brush, only for nets to catch some, spikes to spear through their legs, dust falling from the holes as they howl for their captain. However, that wasn't happening with the monsters G was trailing. He was taking them one at a time, and tying them to trees with poison ivy. They struggled in vain, as he had weaved them perfectly. Finally the Captain turned in a clearing they were supposed to meet at, only to find he was alone. He felt a shadow fly by and pulled out his knife, only to look down to see a folded piece of paper labeled, _Open Me._

Deciding there wasn't much else he could do, he opened the paper. It was a map, X's drawn crudely all over it. Before he could even look up, G sprinted from his hiding place by a tree five feet away, and shoved the Captain up against another tree, his knife to his throat. The Captain began breathing hard. "I could've killed you. I could've killed all of you. But I didn't."

The Captain gulped, narrowly escaping death as his jugular vein danced against the edge of the knife. "W-what's with t-the map?"

Gaster answers, "Where your men are. I know. Now you know. You may be the law in town, but I'm the law out here. I'll give you 24 hours to leave this place. Then my patience will run thin. Don't push it, unless you want a war you'll never believe."

The Captain ever so slightly nodded. Gaster smiled a dead smile, then ran back off. When his knife left the Captain's throat, he fell to his knees, gasping and eventually sobbing as he clutched the map and began following the X's.

 _(What did I say…?)_

"So how was your first day of frontal assault?"

Captain glared at Grillstein, who chuckled. "Told you. Fact, he made a mistake."

As injured soldiers come by, some limping and some on mats, the Captain looks at him. "Did a dang good job according to me."

"That's cause you don't know his training. When in doubt, kill. He left you alive."

The Captain looks over in shock. He then jabs a finger at a man carrying a clear bag of dust. "Not everyone. That guy had low HP."

Grillstein snaps his fingers. "That reminds me! I got a new charge. He's showed higher marks in my two years of teaching him than G had in all twelve years he was with me. He's only got one HP, though."

The Captain raises an eyebrow. "Interesting. Think you could send him in?"

"Sure. He'll be here at first light, cause he lives in Town, not Home."

The Captain nods. "Good deal. Who is he?"

"Another young skeleton. Name, Sans Serif."


	3. Playing Possum

Dawn approaches, and Gaster stands on top of his cavern and makeshift lookout, keeping an eye out for soldiers. He knew they hadn't left yet, and more than likely was going to try one more frontal assault before moving out and trying his master's plan, which he knew from calculation. He didn't see any soldiers moving in the brush, and so decided to scout from his secluded position, simultaneously checking his traps, in case food had happened by.

After checking three, he found himself in the clearing where he had spooked the Captain. The tickling on his vertebrae told him he wasn't alone. Somehow, somewhere, something was getting through his defenses. He then heard the one thing that gives away a warrior. Breathing. He slid out his serrated knife, palming it to throw. "I know you're out there. Come on out, or I'm going in!"

Laughter answered his threat. "That's so nice. You're so sweet."

Gaster whipped his skull. The breathing had signified one person, but the voice came from the opposite direction. "Hmm, I dunno if I should kill you or torture you. They say death is sweet, so probably the latter."

 _Found you._ Gaster threw the knife at the area where the voice was coming from, a tree two clicks east. Expecting either dust or an injured body to fall, he moved slowly towards it. "Not bad."

The voice came behind him. Gaster turned quickly. "But I can't be defeated that easily."

A small skeleton leans up against a tree nonchalantly. He looks no older than six, but a gleam in his eye tells Gaster this is a hardened warrior. Gaster retrieves his knife from the tree, and unhooks a pocket on his jeans, within is a pistol. The skeleton looks off to the side, accentuating his words with hand gestures. "Gotta say, near lost you halfway. You're good for an old-timer. Fact, I knew bout you even afore now. Named my weapons after ya. But now I gotta track you down. Y'know how that is."

"Sentiments and values are on the losing side. Kill a wounded friend to keep from cries and discovery."

"Basically yeah. Though I've got a little brother to feed."

"Well then, who am I to go fully?"

"An evil man walks not two paths."

"Then let your aim be true."

"Well this'll look good on my report."

"Heh."

The younger rushes to the elder, and pulls a knife. The elder blocks the blow with his own, only for his SOUL to burn cobalt as the younger forces him back to his whims. The elder grins. "You're better than most after, how long was it? Two years?"

"Yep."

Nothing is betrayed behind the practiced poker of a smile. The younger forces the elder into a bone pattern. Gaster squeezes through the only hold in the maze, twisting at one point. He leaves no damage behind, pulling out a pistol and firing at the younger, who teleports out of the way and somehow catches one, throwing it to the ground, then looking up with a dead look in his eyes. "Glad Pap ain't here."

"Your younger?"

"Indeed."

The two move back into hand and hand, staffs and knives flashing from both hands as their blows are greeted and returned. The staff smashes against the elder's might, and the younger near has his hand blown off by the force. The elder finds quite a match in the ferocity of the younger, knives chipping off pieces of staffs even as they are dulled. Their SOULs burn cobalt at the same time as they slam each other into opposite ends of the woods. After crashing through four trees, Gaster steadied himself as the blue wore off. Instead of rushing straight to the clearing he skirted it, grabbing snow and covering his torso. He then employed the guerilla tactics he had been taught so long ago, and hid amongst the ground, rarely even breathing. Sans stepped forward, making no sound on the soft snow except the odd crunch . He looked around, his blue jacket barely making him visible against the white and blue backdrop. His constant grin didn't even flicker as he moved back around, coming so close to Gaster's hiding place that if he had turned he would have noticed the black sockets. He then moved silently to another area of the forest. Gaster barely moved from his place in the snow, then a figure dropped from the trees and smashed him down, trying to place an anti-magic band on his arms. Struggling away from the figure's strong arms, the two began to grapple as the band was dropped in the snow. Within the fraction that Gaster registered that the band was in the snow, Sans rolled out of his grip and grabbed it with his left. _He's left-handed! I can't fight that! **But I can work with it.**_

Gaster switched his staff from his left to right, opposite for his knife. Sans' grin faltered. "You figured it out…"

The two rushed at each other, Sans trying yet failing to place the band upon Gaster's right arm. Gaster managed to block with the staff, near knocking off the younger's skull. Sans then tried again, but this time Gaster's knife was ready, and he near lopped off his arm. They then circled, and both were reminded of two alpha wolves fighting over territory, one of their first analogies for their field assignments, as they searched for an opening. Sans believed he spotted one and rushed for Gaster's left side. He danced out of the younger's reach, staff spinning to block the blow, only to be stopped by a well-placed jab with the knife. They pulled back, circled, then Gaster lunged at the younger. Though the staff flew into his face, he managed to rip the younger's sleeve. Sans' grin near failed. "You're living up to the rumors…"

Gaster grinned. "Well I've had two years to rust."

Sans' grin returned. "That's true. And that's why I didn't do this first."

"Do what?"

"A new weapon. Remember what I said at the beginning?"

One full circle. "... 'Named my weapons after ya'…"

A bead of sweat trickled down Gaster's collar as Sans nodded in affirmation. "Meet the GB's."

A snap of the phalanges brought forth wolf-like skulls floating, charging a great blue beam. "Newest design old boy!"

Gaster didn't know what to do in front of this creation. A curse escaped his lips. "Hey. Language. Had to get rid of that round Pap."

Ignoring the younger Gaster crouched before the armaments. "Finally accept your fate, huh? Well, it's better that way."

With the twitch of a wrist the GB's open fire. A hole appears in the ground as the surrounding snow is destroyed, leaving it black. Sans' grin yet still doesn't change as he calls off the dogs and peers into the hole. Silver powder lies inside it. He nods grimly, then collects the dust in a bag, grabbing hold of one of his dogs and flying off towards camp.

Sans jumps off the Blaster a good ways away from camp, dispelling it and then walking forward, no sound from him as he carries the dust. A soldier along the path halts him, sees the bag, and demands his business. "My name is Sans Serif, Seer and Tactician. I was on mission to kill one Dr. Wendell Gaster."

The soldier at the last words started, and stood aside. Sans nodded at him then continued in. There were four tents around, three for soldiers and one for the injured. Sans went up to the largest tent, before which were two guards. The two stood aside, and Sans ducked in to where his mentor and his charge were talking. Seeing him they stopped abruptly, and seeing the bag the Captain whooped. "You were right Grillstein, he's good!"

The man of flame chuckles and nods. "He's the best of the best, top of his class."

Sans places the bag upon the table. "G was a fighter, mad as a bull, but I pulled a quickdraw, and as you can see he didn't fare well."

"Heh, you pulled the experimental didn't you?"

"Yep."

Grillstein nods and gives a thumbs up. "You did good."

He then notices Sans' ripped sleeve. "You ok there?"

Sans looks down, seemingly noticing it for the first time. "Oh, this? Yeah, I'm good. Otherwise I wouldn't be here."

The Captain looks over. "Your HP. Right. What's your defense?"

Sans replied, "2, like my mom's. My attack's 30 like my dad's."

The Captain nods and goes back outside to order around the soldiers to break up camp orderly and neatly. Sans turns to his mentor. "I'll get my report to you by tomorrow. Permission to go?"

Grillstein waves his hand in dismissal. Sans nods, salutes, and teleports off. The Captain returns and sees Sans has left. "How did he-"

"Get past you? He inherited his mother's teleportation, and his father's time freeze."

The Captain nods and rubs his forehead. "Huh. Kinda sad that that kid got sucked into this giant mess."

Grillstein nodded. "Well, both his parents were Citizen Guards. Roman, the Elite. And Helvetica, the Brave. The two worked side by side, the first Citizen Guards to live at the same time."

C asked, "What happened to em?"

"Killed in a riot. Helvetica to a gun, and Roman to a knife cross neck vertebrae."

Grillstein demonstrated. "Both were pretty good at what they did. I still wonder how their guard dropped."

The Captain looked surprised. "Geez. Must've been hard on the little bugger. How can he talk about them so casually then?"

"He doesn't. Every mention of them brings him pain. But he's practiced poker."

"Huh. That brings me back to my earliest question. If his parents were casualties in the Guard, why didn't he steer clear of us?"

"His little brother."

"Who now?"

Grillstein explained, "Sans has no other family. Once his parents were killed, he had to do something to build a place for him and his brother, Papyrus, down here. He came to me, knowing I was close to his parents, and demonstrated how he had inherited his parents' skill. With a little training, he became the name 'Sans Serif, Seer and Tactician, assassin of the courthouse and night.' His short title is the Judge."

"BWOVER! YOU'RE 'OME!"

"heya pap. good to see you had a good time down here."

Pap rushes in for a hug here in Snowdin Inn. Sans returns the hug, looking up at the bunny. "he didn't give ya too much trouble now did he?"

"No, he was very obedient and nice. Just a little bundle of energy you have to keep up with, like you said."

"heh. yeah, sometimes he doesn't know when to stop running. well, i'll get him out of your hair. i know you're gonna sleep well tonight."

"Indeed, ha ha!"

"BYE MISS BUWY WADY!"

"pap, what did i tell you about calling people their real names?"

It wasn't a harsh order, but a gentle reminder. Pap nodded. "BYE MISS AN- ANA- SANS HEW NAME IS TOO HAWD."

"it's alright pap you'll get it eventually. just call her anna. bye anastasia."

"BYE ANNA!"

Sans leads his brother out of the Inn, and down the road to their shack. Sans is still trying to build a real house, but for now they have a living room. Sans had found a, though hideous, couch that served the purpose of bedding. He didn't want Pap to know he never used it, however. As soon as they entered their half-finished house, Pap immediately slung off his backpack and coat and hat and two scarves and started jumping around. "BWOVER LET'S PLAY FWASHWIGHT!"

"alright then. but only cause i can sit down."

"WAZY BWOVER!"

"alright geez."

"WANGUAGE!"

"sorry."

Sans dug around in Paps' bag and found an old flashlight, again from the dump. Miraculously the batteries still work. He flicked it on by smacking it against the wall a few times, then shut the door, putting them in darkness. "ready?"

"WEADY!"

He began slashing the flashlight across the wall, squeals from Pap jumping up and down and rolling around to stay away from the light. Pap then looked back at the light and let it catch him for a spotlight, and the few words he can speak he spoke with pride. "I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS!!!"

Sans laughed with his brother's antics, and opened back up the tarps and door to let light in, though he wasn't sure where it came from. The sun was a long ways away. Pap came down from on the couch, and Sans gave him his blanket. "FANKS BWOVER."

"no prop pap."

Pap nestled into the couch under the blanket. Sans sang him the lullaby, though it's really a song, as he fell to slumber. "i that am lost, oh who will find me? deep down below the old beech tree. succour me now, the east winds blow, sixteen by six brother and under we go."

"YOU'RE… DA BEST SINGEH BWOVER."

Pap yawned and fell asleep. After Sans was sure Pap was in slumber after stroking his skull, he carefully extracted himself from his brother's coddling arms. He then went outside into the forest, summoning a bone rapier and practicing. When he was satisfied, his sweat crystallizing and breath condensing in the air, he nodded and sheathed the blade by tossing and dispelling it. He then pulled out a needle and thread and took off his jacket, thinking of the last ones who had worn this and Pap's scarf. His parents. He sighed and muttered an apology for ripping it, then began repairing it with the thread. With a bit of magic, careful to keep his poison out, he managed to make it presentable. "You're pretty good."

Sans wasn't surprised with the voice. "So, how'd you do it?"

"Straightforward like all of his clan. Silly."

"You were one weren't you, Daredevil?"

Sans turned to where Gaster was mocking him, leaning up against a tree. "Was is the key word there. You know that."

"Y'know I beat you once."

"Barely."

"But I can do it again. Why did you appear to me? The only one who gave you a run for your money?"

"Cause of your first question. When the Blaster opened, I took advantage of my high, for a skeleton, health and the hole it created. I made a side passage, invisible till you stumble upon it, then held out until I heard you leave. Once I thought you would discover me."

"Where'd you get the dust from?"

"One of the soldiers. Captain won't even miss him."

"Y'know you've made a lot of trouble. But our King's soft-hearted, as I've seen firsthand. He'll give you something to put that mind to."

"Nice try, but no. I don't think he'd give up to the opinions of my former and the Captain. They both probably want me dead at this point anyway."

"Well you need to answer to your crimes."

"Is a meal a crime?"

Sans shook his head, giving a sarcastic laugh. "Ah, if only the world was so _simple."_

The response he had calculated. Gaster flew forward, a knife in hand, looking for the neck vertebrae. He teleported out of reach, shrugging on the jacket that had been on his lap. "Impatient fella, huh? Y'know, it's a beautiful night outside."

Gaster lunged forward at the skull. Sans ducked and rolled. Stood and dusted himself off. "Owls are hooting, and crickets are chirping."

"How do you remember?!"

Gaster lunged again, and again Sans dodged. "On days like this, skeletons like _you_ …"

Gaster went for a kick. Sans grabbed the appendage and looked up at Gaster with dead sockets. **"Are going to die."**

Sans cut his left hand over the leg, breaking it. Gaster fell to the ground, howling. He began to crawl away, but Sans shoved a bone in the opening between both his arms, and in the legs. Bone shards and dust began coming out of the one Sans had hit, and Gaster looked up at him with clenched teeth. Sans summoned a Blaster and began charging. **"Dr. Wendell Dominic Gaster, you are a dead man walking."**

Right as he began to allow fire to open, he heard something that stopped him where he stood. "Sans Serif Seer and Tactician, I order you to stand down!"

Arm outstretched and hand almost open, Sans froze before Gaster, who looked up. Grillstein stood before them, reaching out his hand to Gaster. "You are not to be killed. The King has a charge for you."

"I-I-"

"Sans, release him."

At first Sans did not move. Grillstein gave him a glare. "I order you to release him."

The Blaster and bones turned to magic as the young child shoved his hands into his pockets and glared at the condemned man. "That ain't all that's wrong, G. He's lost his right leg. If not fully, then partially."

Grillstein gives a glare to the child, then turns to Gaster. "Is this true?"

Nodding through pain, Gaster pulls himself up onto a tree. His right pant leg dangles uselessly below the knee as he balances himself. Grillstein tries uselessly to smooth out his flames, then shakes his head. "We'll get you a prosthetic when we get you to the Capital. Sans, you are dismissed. And here's your money for yesterday's work."

Grillstein hands over 50 G to the youngster, who nods, takes it, and teleports off. Grillstein slaps a band on top of his old friend's arm, then nods as he makes sure it is secure and allows Gaster to lean on him as the two walk through the woods arm in arm, like so long ago. The memories of the times long past rushed over Gaster with the force of a tidal wave as the two walked through the forest.


	4. Flashbacks and Charges

"Move! This mage will kill you!"

The monsters were in evacuation from the field, having spotted the white mage who had brought down their King in a former battle. Grillstein and Gaster fought together, back to back against the creature, Grillstein absorbing spells and Gaster in hand to hand. The mage then stands out of reach of Gaster, holding up his staff as he speaks one word. Grillstein not understanding human speech yet, or not this word, doesn't understand why Gaster's sockets widen and he stabs the mage through. Their SOUL breaks and Grillstein comes over. "What'd they say?"

Gaster begins running with Grillstein. "Downpour. They said downpour."

As if his words completed the spell, a few drops began to fall. Grillstein's flames flicker and he quickens his pace, almost to the safety of trees, as he knows the amount that can fall in a short amount of time. And sure enough, droplets fell from the sky as the heavens opened, and God's tears fell to the ground. The flames receded and Grillstein stumbles, going from healthy oranges and whites to a dangerous red. The Russian Roulette has begun. Gaster caught his old friend as the two begin stumbling through the forest, half a mile from camp. Unable to shout because of human parties in the woods, Gaster continues croaking out, "Help. Help us. Please."

Grillstein and Gaster continued rushing, running, trying, but Grillstein lost seemingly 50 pounds and a foot in height before they got to camp. The instant they did Gaster allowed his friend to collapse into the first tent and then kneeling upon the ground, trying to remember an ancient phrase. As Grillstein's breath grew shorter beside him, Gaster cursed silently and put a hand on his commander. "I'll get Jumper, hold on sir!"

Nothing answered the skeleton as he rushed back out, running to other side of camp where he is assigned with his team. Four skeletons pace as they wait for word, and Gaster targets a female. "JUMPER!"

She looks over and sees Gaster running at her, gasping for breath from his physical exertion. "gaster? what is it?"

He managed to spit out, "COMMANDER, IN TENT, WET, NEEDING FLAME-" before Jumper placed a hand on his shoulder. "say no more. lead the way."

Gulping for air and having none to spare, Gaster ran back over with Jumper at his heels. When she saw his dire situation, she did not speak, but ignited a flame in her hand, blue as a summer sky. Grillstein came to consciousness to feed upon the flame, warming his core and SOUL and bringing him back to health. "Jumper, you did well, Seer of Elements."

Jumper continued to lace in some magic. "Shhh, rest my captain. Gaster and I will handle the reports."

Grillstein no more than heard the words before he collapsed, falling asleep in the borrowed tent. The two exited and went back over. "WOLFHAND, I NEED YOU OVER HERE."

A Lich with green armor walks over. "sir?"

Gaster indicates, "CAPTAIN IN FAR SIDE TENT. CAN YOU TAKE CARE OF IT?"

Wolfhand salutes. "sir."

Gaster nods and turns to Jumper as Wolfhand leaves. "GLAD TO FINALLY SPEAK NORMALLY. I HATE PROPER CONNOTATIONS FOR FORMAL SPEAK."

Jumper nods as she also enters her lick. "i know. it bugs me too."

Another skeleton from the corner pipes up. "DON'T FORGET ABOUT ME!"

Gaster looks over and grins at them. "I COULDN'T GREENHAND. ALTHOUGH YOU ARE THE MIDDLE CHILD."

Greenhand cocks a bonebrow as they tap their foot in annoyance. "HEY PEOPLE CAN'T HELP THEIR BIRTH ORDER NOW CAN THEY?"

Gaster inclines his skull to acknowledge that. "YOU GOT A POINT."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey, Dare, you ok? You kinda zoned out there."

Gaster shakes himself out of his reminiscing. "HUH? Oh, yeah, 'm good."

Grillstien shakes his head, chuckling. "Even though you're formal you're still you."

Groggily, Gaster asks, "Whassat supposed to mean?"

Grillstein shrugs it off. "Nothing. We're here."

The Capital of Home looms above. Dragging his limping friend, Grillstein leads the fallen into the area. It looks much as the castle did on the surface, much to Gaster's chagrin. The two walk forward to where their King sits in wait. Gently placing his friend down, much as he had many times before, the man of flame takes his place besides his King. Though Grillstein has placed his friend in a more comfortable position for his leg, Gaster shuffles around until he kneels before his King, wincing when it hits his leg. The King asks, "Former Captain, why does the charge not stand before the accusers?"

"Sire, the charge has lost his right leg below the knee, and has not been given a prosthetic yet."

The King understands. "Ah. Is the Judge coming?"

"No sire. The Judge is biased in this case."

"I see. Dr. Wendell Dominic Gaster, you kneel before us accused of multiple charges." Though he faltered at kneeled, the King continued, "Resisting arrest, inciting a search, attacking a soldier, and manslaughter. Do you have a defense?"

Gaster was silent for a moment. "I have none my King. If you decide enslavement is worthy, I go willingly. If you decide torture is worthy, then I go willingly. If you… If you decided death is worthy, I go willingly. I am a soldier, a humble charge of you, my King." Gaster then raises his eyes, and they are lit brightly and eerily. "But if you are going to arrest me for manslaughter, you might as well have arrested me for my dozens of missions, and hundreds of fallen humans. Tortured, enslaved, imprisoned. All in the name of you, oh 'great one.'"

Grudging respect emanated from the fire elemental for his friend, who had turned this trial around. Now the King stood to the skeleton, who had again bowed his head, his eyelights gone. The King kneeled before the skeleton. "I wasn't going to hurt you at all, Gaster. I have another assignment for you."

Gaster moves as if to stand but his leg screams at him and he winces and falls back down. Asgore looks in concern at Gaster's movements, but he waves off his King's help and says, "What is your assignment for me? Labor? Working in getting stuff from the dump? What is it sire?"

The King laughs slightly at Gaster's extremes. "Nothing so tedious for a mind such as yours. You are tasked with creating an inexhaustible amount of energy, for as you know we've never explored past Waterfall due to the lava pits. Create something to harness that energy and double as a walkway through the pits to the safe land across."

Gaster's brain was whirring, and his Cyan Left was alight. Grillstein chuckled silently to see his friend so excited. "I'm going to need a team of twenty, and they all need to be vets so I know I can trust them. I also need one as a Lich or Lichborn with a double Purple, so as to help me with calculations."

The King nods and smiles at the skeleton. He then turns to Grillstein. "Do you have a charge, leader of the skeleton Corps, who can fill the requirements of this skeleton?"

"I do my King. He is bringing me a report tomorrow, and I will tell him of his next assignment."

The King nods. "Very good. See to it that Gaster gets a good replacement for his leg, and gets a Lab on the outskirts."

"Sir."

The former Captain comes over to his friend, who watches Asgore leave, then begins giggling like a madman and rolls around in the flowers. "I'M FREE! I'M FREE! I'M POWERFUL AND FREE!"

Grillstein laughs. "Alright short stock come down. I still gotta get you a leg. I noticed you milked your injury there in a hope of tugging on the King's sentimental side."

Still laughing, Gaster weakly waves off Grillstein's protests and suggestions. "AH HE HAD IT COMING. I'M SURPRISED NO ONE'S DONE IT BEFORE."

Grillstein points a finger as he attempts to pull Gaster out of the blooms. "Hey, you're still not dismissed."

Gaster fends off his Captain's attempts as he cocks his skull in confusion. "WHADDYA MEAN?"

"You're speaking in your lick."

"OH- I mean oh. Sorry."

"It's fine short stop. I know you had a scare there."

Gaster cocks a bonebrow. "You are the only one who can say that. You and our King."

"True." Grillstein came over to pick up his friend. "Alright. Let's go you."

XXXXXXXXX

Grillstein waited by the door to Home. He checked his watch, sighing softly when he saw that Sans was late for the upteenth time. Just as he looked up, he saw a cyan flash and the skeleton stood in front of him, looking exhausted. "Apologies captain. My bro wouldn't let go of my jacket for a while there."

"If it has to do with your brother, then I can allow it. I've already got a new mission for you. Report?"

Sans hands over the paper whilst saying, "That so? That was quicker than the norm."

Grillstein leans against the portal between Home and the Forest. "Well, with a new assignment comes a new duty. Each day you are to report to the border between Waterfall and the lava pits. A Lab will be constructed there. You will be dismissed around 5 every day."

Sans holds up a hand. "Hold up. How'm I to take care of Pap?"

Grillstein shrugged. "Take him with you…" There was a growl from Sans at those words. "Or take Anastasia on as a permanent babysitter, and pay her."

Sans crosses his arms in disbelief. "With what? Your assignments barely keep us afloat."

Grillstein acknowledges that. "This one'll last years, and you get 10G an hour."

Sans' eye lit, but not in anger or fear. In excitement. "You're pulling my leg G. No assignment before now has had that kinda rate."

G would cock a grin if he had emotion to write upon flames. "And yet it is true. Like I said, this one'll be more like a permanent job, not the moonlighting you've done, assassin."

The young one chuckles. "Yeah, hard to believe what I've done in two years. From babybones to one of the Elite in Asgore's court."

"Well don't get a big skull about it. Your charge in this mission… you've tangled with him before."

Sans cocks a bonebrow. "I've tangled with him and he's lived to tell about it? Dang, this one's tough."

Grillstein replies, "Yep, and as such, I don't want prejudice."

"'With each assignment is a different person'." Sans rolls his eyelights as he quotes G's lessons. "Yeah, yeah."

"Remember, stay calm. You are dismissed. Be at the edge of Waterfall by the pits by 8 tomorrow. This charge doesn't tolerate being late."

"Sir." Sans salutes and whisks off, presumably to his brother to take care of him until the mission's beginning.


	5. Meeting Part 2

"I know it seems silly, but I'm nervous G."

"Don't worry Dare, I've seen what goes on in that skull of yours. You've got this in the bag. If you can save 5,000 monsters with 2 HP under heavy enemy fire, you can do this, right?"

"Yeah, but that's reacting. This is proacting. There's a difference, and you know that."

"Well then treat it as a new charge in the field, or a new drill. Practice until it's second nature."

Grillstein claps his friend on the back as he gives the man of flame a grateful smile. "You always know exactly what to say G."

"Alright. Here's the veterans."

A group of twenty emerge from the shadows. Some are also on prosthetics as Gaster is now, one with a fake eye. Gaster nods when he sees them. "Hello."

They shuffle amongst themselves, then a cat based one comes forward. "We are what remains of the 53rd unit. You are a Lich, but we will follow your orders as well as the commander before you."

Gaster nods. "Very good. Now, who is the strongest of you, and can traverse long distances?"

"Many of us continued our drills in our time of 'peace.' We can still fight like the day we were sealed."

Gaster smilies greatly. "Perfect. Select ten of you to carry metal from the dump to here. The other ten and I will begin building the Lab. Though I hate using old parts, they'll have to do for now."

The cat salutes. "Sir."

Something occurs to Gaster. "What's your name?"

"My name is Eliseo."

8 o'clock rolls around, and Gaster checks his watch as soon as it changes. He then notices a blue flash in his peripheral and turns to see Grillstein talking to a small skeleton. This must be his new charge. Putting on a smile and drawing himself up, he walks over to them. Grillstein is just finishing, "... And whatever you do don't snap."

Gaster clears his throat. "What's up?"

G turns to him.From what Gaster could read, he was a bit nervous. From what isn't clear. "Gaster! How's the Lab coming?"

He replied, "Already a fourth done. These are diligent workers on a simple design. Is this the Lich?"

G nodded. "Lichborn, and yes. Don't kill him."

"Now why would I?" Gaster turns to the younger. Hello little skeleton! I hear…"

Sans turns and sees who is speaking. Gaster, seeing his face, immediately turns off his eyes. The two stare at each other. Through gritted teeth, Gaster forces a smile and says, "How nice Grillstein. I know what you can be on, Lichborn. And welcome."

The welcome was said with 'I hate this' subtitles. However, Gaster escorted Sans over to some blueprints, outlining what the CORE was to be made out of and what its walls would do and what they'd do to make it. Gaster told the skeleton, "... And I believe with this kind of engineering the project will have to take at least twenty years, perhaps more with significant delays."

This entire time Sans had not even looked like he had been listening, instead helping the others with his telekinesis in lifting the objects. Gaster let out an irritated huff and turned and stage-whispered to Grillstein, "Did he even hear anything I said?!"

Sans turned, his eye still on. "We're creating an refinement facility in order to cool the lava and create perfect steel to use to create the CORE, with swappable walls and floors and rooms. You hate recycling, which is the reason for using these measures. You expect this will take twenty to thirty human years with or without significant delays. Did I get everything?"

Gaster opened his mouth and then closed it. That was everything in the briefest and best way to say it. Grillstein turned his head and chuckled. "Good luck Gaster."

"Wait, you're not staying?"

"Got to report, don't I?"

"Ugh, fine. Go then."

Grillstein laughs and jogs back towards Home. Gaster rubs his skull and turns to the construction on the lava pit, helping out and pointing where things go.

Lunch break at 1. Many had brought their own resources, including Gaster, but he noticed that the younger skeleton was nowhere around, as well as the astonished looks of those not used to knowing that since skeletons are monsters, yes they eat too. Gaster then heard a quiet motion inside of the Lab, or Refinement facility. Sighing, he put aside the cinnamon bunny he had snagged in Snowdin and walked in, only to stop short with a surprise.

Sans was standing in the middle of the room, and the air was filled with his magic as he bent metal to his will and brought others up to their places, and his Blasters were carrying some. He was also holding up a wall that had earlier been deemed unstable, with his sheer mental will. Not a single bead of sweat was on his skull, and his eye was lit but calm, a supercomputer. Through all of this he was singing under his breath. "I that am lost oh who will find me? Deep down below, the old beech tree…"

Gaster took a quiet breath and answered, "Help succour me now the east winds blow…"

Sans twirled around, his distraction nearly costing his work. "Sixteen by six brother and under we go."

"How- how did you…?"

"Careful now. Don't let your magic slip."

Gaster's bright oranges and cyans joined the mix of yellow and purple, making quite a light show. Sans irritably allowed him to help, and the two worked in silence before Gaster answered his fragmented question. "It was the song that Lichs and Lichborns would sing before a battle. But I daresay I could ask you the same thing."

Sans quietly finished off a piece that allowed the cooling mechanism to work. He then said, "My mom taught me. She was a real good singer, and an amazing fighter. Hand of Justice and the Brave, after all."

"Hmm, is she the reason you have that poison in your marrow? I've never seen a purple Lich dissolve a leg like that. Didn't feel amazing either."

Sans chuckled softly as he and Gaster secured the unstable wall. "It's called Karma, and yeah, no. My dad was the one who had that. Her's was Justice and Bravery, and his Patience and Perseverance. I always wondered how he and I could be patient and persevering at the same time. Seems like a paradox, huh?"

"You are correct. That's something I should study."

Gaster noticed that the short one shut down with the word 'study.' He remembered when he was captive, and tortured by humans on the surface. They had once thrown him into a pit, a band on his arm, poured gasoline on him, then set the pit on fire simply to see if he could survive. He did, obviously. As he reminisced, Sans cleared his throat. "Uh, doc, you've been holding that metal this entire time without moving with a pretty mad expression. What is it?"

Gaster shook his head and realized his assistant was correct, his smile had vanished and he was glowering as if to destroy the metal with his gaze. He cleared his throat and relit his eyes. He noticed the young skeleton relaxed slightly, though he still seemed stiff and on guard as he continued. Normal training to never allow anyone to stab you in the back. The other workers began trickling in and one handed the cinnamon bunny to Gaster that he had left. At first Gaster was going to stash it in his inventory for later, but then he realized that Sans hadn't stopped for lunch. He then walked over to the young skeleton. "Do you have something to eat?"

The child hesitated, then shook his head. "I keep all of my food with my younger brother. He needs it more than me."

That… wasn't the answer Gaster had expected. He tossed the bunny Sans' way, who caught it almost reflexively, and looked back up at Gaster. But the elder scientist now was working on another assignment.


	6. Entry of the Fallen

Sans banged his head against the table, saying 'ow' for each one. They had finished the Lab, and Gaster had helped him with his house, telling him stories of war at the same time, of the surface, of the things he remembered there were. Now his personal lab behind the house was together. But none of that mattered. The CORE project wasn't working, and Gaster's first monthly meeting with the king is today. He had allowed the assistant time off, but Sans had returned to check on the machinery, trying to put his restless skull at ease. Calm down, the King's always forgiving. But I heard he was worked up today… dammit now's not the time to believe rumors!

He heard the door off to the side open, and quickly slid behind a piece of machinery. A soft purple glow begins in his phalanges, and he growls softly. The character stops short, then continues on towards the machine, noting that it is working at full capacity. Sans begins moving towards the figure, silhouetted in the shadows, then the figure says, "Honestly Sans, you'd think you'd know by now that breathing gives a warrior away."

Sans nearly fainted with relief, then realized his charge's state. Gaster seemed to have aged ten years since he saw him last, his skull drawn and eye sockets empty. The skeleton sighed and Sans let out a soft laugh. "Did you see the rare evil side of our King today?"

The scientist nodded and rubbed a hand over his face. "He's not pleased with our lack of progress. Moreover, a human fell yesterday."

Sans started. "Well, where's their soul?!"

"That's just it." Gaster near banged his head on the table. "Remember Asriel? He found the child, and won't let anyone near them until his father allows the child to live."

Sans scratched the back of his skull. "That ain't right. But…"

Gaster watched as Sans' Eye went from a yellow to a Cyan with a purple hue. His brain put the pieces together. "With a human, we might just find out what we need in this metal."

"Dad, why do we need to come down here? The others are giving Chara strange looks."

"That's only because of who they are, son. Their curiosity of your new sibling will die down as they get used to it. Dr. Gaster wanted to see you and Chara, see if they were alright after their fall a week ago."

"But I feel fine."

"Yes, but some human illnesses take a while to take effect. Dr. Gaster is more efficient at such an analysis of humans."

"Don't worry, Chara! Dr. Gaster is real nice! He was the skeleton dad was talking to last week!"

"That one that ran off being chased by fire?"

Asgore cleared his throat as they reached the lava pits. "Erm, yes, but Dr. Gaster does not hold grudges against people for their actions on bad days."

He then mumbled something under his breath that Asriel didn't catch. "Hopefully."

Chara caught it, and frowned in worry. The Lab at the edge of Waterfall and the beginning of what is now called Hotland loomed in front of them, bigger than before. When they walked inside, they saw a machine through which lava was poured, and water was immediately poured on it, cooling it into iron. Monsters then took it and put it through tempering test, making sure it was right. They already had 50 half ton slabs off to the side, taking a team of four veterans to lift. Gaster stood there in the midst of the chaos, tempering three slabs at a time, but Sans and him seemed in a competition of how much they could discard and make. Chaos and order in the same place. Dr. Gaster noted that the workspace was a bit fuller than before, and turned to see Asgore, Chara, and Asriel standing there, in awe of everything around them. Gaster smiled at them and waved to Asgore as he sent his pile Sans' way, who fluidly picked it up with telekinesis and kept working. "Ah, the young Prince and the child. Here for the checkup on their status?"

Asriel nodded quietly and continued looking around. Gaster noted the child's curiosity. "Say, how would you like a tour during my check up on your sibling?"

"Really?! That'd be amazing!"

Gaster smiled and turned, cupping his hands around his mouth to call. "Kyra! I require assistance!"

A dog based monster hidden in the rafters hears Gaster and jumps down, patting back her fur. "Dr. G, what've you got?"

Kyra then notices present company and salutes. "Sire, Prince, and the child. What an honor."

Gaster chuckles. "If you think meeting them is an honor then this next assignment will blow you through the roof. You need to escort the Prince and King around, show them what's going on here."

"You trust me to do that?!" The soldier saluted and accidently let out a happy yip as she began leading the King and Prince around. Gaster chuckles at her antics and then turns to Chara. "Come with me child."

The two walk through the main workspace to a side room, where Gaster has set up some machines. Chara seemingly absorbs what is around, then Gaster pulls out a basic medic kit and a stethoscope. Chara raises a brow. "You know a lot. I thought you were a doctor of science."

"I'm both."

Gaster checked Chara's heartbeat, then kneeled before the child. "Would you mind if I summon your SOUL?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Just to check for impurities. Since your SOUL is the culmination of your being, if you have a SOUL with an impurity, then you might be ill. SOULs reflect what's going on in the body."

Chara nodded and held out their hand. A brilliant red filled the room as their SOUL came into being in their hands, as it had in Toriel's a week ago. The magnitude of their glow near blinded Gaster, who blinked furiously and touched the amazing SOUL. "Chara… what is your trait?"

"My trait?" the child asked confusedly as they returned their SOUL to their body.

"Yes, I have only ran across six in my travels as an Orange Cloak." Gaster explains, adjusting wayward glasses. "Justice, or yellow, Patience, or cyan, Perseverance, or purple, Bravery or orange, Kindness or green, Integrity, or blue. But I have never encountered a red SOUL such as yours. When you are feeling down, what do you imagine?"

"I… I'm not quite sure what you mean in your question."

"Well skeletons are similar to humans in showing colors, though we do it through our eyes instead of our SOUL."

Chara cocks their head. "Really? May I see?"

"Of course."

The skeleton lights his eyes. His right is Bravery, his left Patience. Chara near touches the sockets, then remembers eyes are not like SOULs. Dr. Gaster smiles and turns off his eyes. "My prayer when I am feeling like all is lost is 'I shall be Brave in face of the enemy, and Patient for no mistakes against them.'"

Chara's eyes lit up. "I know what you mean now! I suppose mine is 'Be Determined', cause when I was climbing Mt. Ebott, then I felt I couldn't make it to the top, I told myself, 'The crest of the mountain looms above you. You are filled with Determination.'"

"So, Determination is your trait." Gaster wasn't completely certain what it could entail. "Interesting. How would you like to help us here at the Labs?"

Chara lit up with happiness. "Would I!"

"I believe this SOUL you own with Determination will allow us to build the CORE for monsters."

"Wait, so what does that entail?"

"Child, I require some of your SOUL to study. It won't hurt to take it, and I'll help you heal."

"How?"

Gaster summoned his SOUL, close to a Boss Monster's in size. He then tapped the SOUL, and it dissolved into a mass of string. Chara's eyes sparkled seeing this. "All SOULs, including human SOULs, can do this. And here…"

Gaster isolated one string, bigger and stronger than the others, and pulsing with energy. "This is my magic. It is only accessible to me. Do you see the Green running through it?"

There were indeed streaks of Green throughout. "Yeah."

"That is because I am an advanced healer. If I were to find a similar string on you, that would be how much of your trait you can access and which traits they are."

"Wow…"

Chara was in awe. They summoned their soul and gestured Gaster at it. He put up his SOUL and then tapped the child's as he had his own. The child's strings dissolved, creating a mass. There were more than Gaster's, but he navigated through them with ease, noting internally a few that were cracked. He then found the string of Trait, purely Red, which was larger than his own had been. He brought it out and showed it to Chara, who gasped when they saw it. "Your Magi potential is very high, child. I wonder… what is your last name?"

"Stella, why?"

With that one word Gaster leaned back in his chair and put his hands to his jaw. Chara cocked their head at the abnormal motions of the normally stoic doctor. As if he had forgotten they were there, he got up from his chair after placing Chara's SOUL back into its place. He paced back and forth, his hands forward in a thinking pose. There was then a knock on the door and startled out of his thoughts, the doctor started, turned, and opened to find a Sans with his eye lit. "Uh, sir, you've got to come back to the work area. My apologies, the King forgot of a meeting."

Gaster nodded, seemingly distracted. Sans cocked his skull, but the doctor waved off his unspoken question. Sans suddenly looked hard at the hands. Gaster was signing out, tell you later. Not important now.

Giving a slight nod, Sans looked over to the other child. "Heya. Your dad needs ya."

Chara nodded, and followed the skeleton out the door, leaving the doctor to his thoughts.

XXXXXXXXXX

"So, doc, I got the visitors out. Lil prince asked a million questions, but I got it under control. So, what do you need?"

The skeleton stands and waits. The doctor paces while speaking, glancing at the youngster. "How old are you?"

Sans blinked. This wasn't the first question he was expecting. "6 in monster years, why?"

The elder rubs his skull, continuing his menial pace. "I was hoping you were older. Your mother taught you the Lich's song, did she say anything else of battle?"

"No, I uh, don't think so."

"Think before you speak to resolve hesitations. The reason I ask is if you know of the Stella family."

Sans snapped his phalanges. "Now that you mention it, wasn't that in the Battle of Meadowbrooke somewhere?"

Gaster halts his pacing and levels a stare at Sans. Skeletons are creepy in a way where they don't need to blink, so the two just stared, never closing their sockets. "You know of the worst battle in the war?"

"Well, I know of it. I don't quite know what went down."

"Good. You are far too young to know the details of that nefarious battle, though I was 11 in monster when I marched upon that field, a young charge of Grillstein, charged for my first battle. It changed me."

Sans paused and looked down, ruminating on this knowledge. He then looks back up. "Reorient to the original question. What does the Stella family have to do with the Battle of Meadowbrooke?"

"The Stella family is the White Mage."

With those words Sans' eyelights went out, and his eye burned brightly. He gripped the table with his right hand, looking down. Gaster had expected this response, as he had near responded the same with Chara's last name. "Why are you telling me this?"

Gaster heard the question, but he knew that Sans already knew the answer. He had watched the cogs click in his mind, seen his purple flash. He only needed confirmation that such a thing was true. "You know the answer to that, Sans. You know as well as I what the child is capable of."

Sans slowly nodded. "I'll tell Grillstein."

Right then, a whistle blew, scaring them both. They then chuckled, as it had been the work bell they had already heard for several months, signaling the day was over. "Looks like you'll tell him right away."

"Aye. Time for my daily report."

Gaster opened the door in a sweep, gesturing Sans forward. "Than who am I to go fully?"

Sans grinned with the reminder of their first meeting. Gaster then stopped him right before he left. "Mind if you show up about a half hour earlier? I have something for you."

Sans cocked a bonebrow, but nodded. "I'll ask Anne if a sleepover's ok."

Gaster nodded and allowed the boy to leave.


	7. Unlocking

"Sir, my daily report."

Grillstein took the paper from Sans without a word. "Also, I have a word of mouth."

"Really now? Is it from my former charge?"

"Yes, and it's to do with the child."

"What?"

"They're a Stella."

Grillstein leaned back on the barrier between Home and Snowdin. "Are you kidding me?"

Sans shook his head. "Not a bit, G. This is the real stinkin' deal."

Grillstein put a hand to his face and shook it for a second. "I can't believe it. The first human for 40 years and… are you completely sure that my former is not mistaken?"

"I asked 'im twice. Don't think he was."

"Keep an eye on the child then. I don't want them to go down the same path as the White."

"Of course. Considering where we are and our predicament, I don't believe that _that_ spell would be a good idea."

"Right. You are dismissed."

Sans saluted and whisked off in a flash of cyan light. Grillstein stared at where the boy had disappeared for a moment, then walked towards Home, muttering, "Another White. Just what we needed."

"BWOVER!"

Pap hugged his brother as he appeared in the doorway. Anna watched the two reunite as she had many times, but she noticed something about the elder. He looked more wary, on guard, than his normal lackadaisical smile let on. He looked up at the bunny, and for a second she could've sworn that there was a yellow tinge around his left eye, only for him to look normal the next second. Concerned, maybe, but he normally did for his brother. "anna? ya look like as if you'd seen a ghost."

"BWOVER GHOSTS AWEN'T WEAL!"

"it's a figure of speech."

Chuckling at the antics of the brothers, Anna said to Sans, "Yes, I'm fine. But what about you? You look more tired each time I see you."

Sans shrugged. "tired of doin' nothin', i guess. say, would you mind if pap here stayed with ya tonight?"

The bunny was taken aback, though not from being wounded. "No, I wouldn't mind watching him tonight. Why do you ask?"

"um, job opportunity."

"Your lazy bum? Haha, if you say so!"

Sans grinned and winked. "well thanks."

"BWOVER SO YOU MEAN I GET TO STAY WITH ANNA?"

Sans looked down and nodded at his little brother. "yep, but just for tonight. and i expect best behavior from you."

"OF COURSE BWOVER!"

Sans patted his brother on the head and then thanked Anne one last time, exiting the door.

"Thought you'd be here, doc."

Sans had teleported to the edge of the pits, walking up to a singular man in a long black coat, signifying a doctor of science. Gaster nodded. "And I thought that you'd come. Well… I understand. Your brother taken care of?"

Sans replied, "Naturally."

"Good for you. Now, you are probably wondering why I brought you here. Am I correct?" Sans nodded in affirmation. "You are powerful, and the son of the two most powerful mages that ever existed in the Lich line. Your brother, his potential is almost as great as your own, though he only inherited one Eye, not the three most potent. That is you. You hold more of your mother's side than your father's, in your attack, stature, and bone structure, though your Eye came from your father. Because you own your mother's build, I believe I know what you are capable of."

Sans wasn't easily following Gaster's jargon. "... Where are you going with this?"

Gaster rolled his eyelights. "Do you recall how your mother seemed in battle, and yet changed at home?"

Sans replied, "No, I never saw her fight. I just know I look like her."

Gaster tapped his palm with his other hand. "Grillstein told me of your mother. Gave me her reports. She had a specific attribute just for battle. Did she ever tell you what it was?"

Sans cocked a bonebrow. "No, I didn't even know she had it."

Gaster nodded. "I thought so. It was an attribute that she only used in battles or life and death situations. Because of this, she never demonstrated. However, how tall was she?"

Sans answered, "Four foot."

G shot back, "No she wasn't."

"Are you saying I don't know my own mom's height?" Sans was askance. Gaster chuckled. "No, I'm not saying that. I'm saying that she had a trick."

The intelligence of the younger put the gears together. "Wait… are you saying she could change her height? And keep it a certain height?"

Gaster was delighted. "Why yes my boy! Your height now of four five is plenty. You can stay that way. When she was in battle, she would go from four's height to ten in an instant. Once you reach a certain age, you can do it. However… there is a price."

"Meaning?"

G explained, "If you change too often too fast, then drastic things can happen, and you'll be stuck that way. Giant limbs on a tiny torso, a hand far too large, a skull blown out of proportion. Your mother only changed five times in her life."

Sans' sockets widened. "I understand it's got a risk. Teach me the theory, so I can figure it out when I need to. By the way, how did she know it was going to work?"

G replied, "A recessive gene in her bone marrow that you carry as well. It makes your structure especially malleable. She was taught, and reported, 'I may never have done it before, but you know when you're supposed to do it by instinct, if you're taught the theory, and your body kinda just does it. You just make sure the magic's working the way it's supposed to.'"

Sans nodded. "I'm assuming there's something on my marrow that'll start this bad boy up?"

"Well yes, but you have to place it there. Hold out your dominant appendage."

Sans extended his left arm. Gaster nodded and created a blue flame. "Since I don't have your other two Traits, you'll have to isolate and fuel them. This will hurt immensely. Are you sure you still want to do it?"

With this knowledge the younger's eyelights flickered, then he steeled himself and nodded. His Eye flared purple and yellow, and a flame entered it and his hand. Gaster nodded, glanced at the child, then placed his hand against Sans' arm.

The pain was unlike anything Sans had felt before, like fires lit by gasoline they spread, covering his arm. Despite his efforts, a scream escaped his mouth as the horrible deed was done, charring his arm slightly. Gaster finally withdrew, causing the younger to near touch his arm before another wave of pain warned him off. "S-so… what was the purpose of that again?"

"To change. Look."

Upon Sans' left limb is the image of an angel, two wings extended, two wings covering their feet, and two shielding their face. It was burned deep into the marrow, the colors of Sans' eye flowing through it. The sight was marvelous, the purple, cyan, and yellow contrasting with the black outside, which in and of itself was contrasting with the rolled up blue sleeve and white hand. Sans stared at it for a moment, in awe of the thing and its beauty. "What is it?"

G replied, "The symbol of the Lichs. You now have access to your birthright."

Sans is confused as all hell at this point. "What's that? The height thing?"

Gaster angled his head. "Yes and no. Every Lich family is created for a specific role, and they pass down a weapon for that role."

Sans asked, "What's yours?"

Gaster started for a moment, though quickly recovered as should a soldier. "Mine? It's not really something of importance. Besides, I rebelled against my land's tradition, and more than likely lost my weapon because of such. I haven't summoned it since I last left my land."

Sans cocked a bonebrow. "Well that didn't answer my question."

Sans lies in wait. Gaster sighs. "My land was the best of the best when it came to long-range assault, the King's best archers. Therefore, the weapon was a bow crafted with the string of thousands' of spiders webs, and a yew branch. Extremely strong, lightweight, and powerful. The arrows are 'ghost' arrows, they appear when the string is pulled back far enough. As far as I knew there was an infinite supply of them."

Sans is surprised at the turn of events. He'd never heard of 'ghost' arrows before. "Really?! Can you try summoning it?"

Gaster rubbed the back of his skull. "I dunno, it's been awhile… but it's probably best for you to see how to summon in case you need to."

Gaster stepped back five paces, close to the lava pits, so much so that the heat draft blew up his coat. He held his right hand out, and lifted up the sleeve to show that he too had the symbol burned on his bones. He tapped it, and the flames emerged again, but as Sans watched, Gaster did not seem in pain, or else he was used to it. An image of a bow made of light appeared in his right hand, and he lifted his left to grasp a string. The string looked as if silver, and the bow seemed wooden with streaks of silver and gold. When it was fully formed, he pulled back upon the string and as it reached maximum strength an arrow of golden light appeared. He held it to his skull, then slowly released the string, dissipating the arrow and holding the bow in both hands. He grinned and said, "Huh. It still deems me worthy."

Sans' eye lit in front of this display, in awe and wonder of what his mentor had just created. "Can I touch it?"

Gaster grinned and nodded, placing the bow in one hand and holding it out to the younger, who grabbed it and started twirling it around. "You're right, it's extremely light. I can feel the yew. The spider silk is strong I can tell. Will it form an arrow for me?"

Gaster shook his skull. "No, only the worthy can summon an arrow. Only one in the family. Though I suppose you want to know what your weapon is now, correct?"

Sans eagerly nodded and handed the bow back, which Gaster dispelled in a flash of light. "Since in your line the firstborn passes down the title of Seer and Tactician, and Judge of the Court, I think I know what your weapon is. Your mother owned it, and she was the lineage of which you own. Your weapon is the ultimate pinnacle of justice."

The gears again shifted in Sans' skull, and he finished the phrase for the elder. "... a sword…"

Gaster nodded. "It's the same technique as your skulls, but instead of feeling magic from yourself, remember the generations before you. According to your mother's reports, the sword appears differently according to who it is being summoned by. Go ahead."

He nodded and closed his sockets as the elder backed up. At first he didn't feel any different than before, except for… he zeroed in upon the mark. The mark of the Judges. The mark of the King. The mark of common people. The mark of Lichs and Lichborns that united all generations. He is the Judge, Seer and Tactician of the Court. His mission is to bring Justice before all nations.

When he realized these things, he realized something else. There was a weapon right out of reach from him, something to help bring his Justice. His magic blazed, and he felt a leather hilt fall into his grip. He opened his eyes to find that a simple double-edged blade had fallen into his hands. The grip was leather as he had thought, and the hilt made of gold. It was perfectly balanced, to where a thought would angle it perfectly. On the blade itself was inscribed an image of his Blaster and its fire, made of streaks of gold and red. The Blaster's left Eye was lit a brilliant cyan, much as his own when alight. He grinned with the sword. "Fun."

The other also cracked a smile into his skull. He unsheathed a blade. The younger cocked his skull. "You came prepared."

The scientist shrugged and raced forward, slamming his blade up. For the younger, time seemed to slow as he analyzed the other's fight patterns in a millisecond. As the elder's blade made for the most vulnerable point of a skeleton, their neck vertebrae, the younger ducked and rolled, narrowly missing his own blade. "Can't use the same techniques with that buddy!"

Sans growled at Gaster's words, who laughed and swung back round for Sans to greet the blow with his own. Gaster and he stayed in a headlock for a moment, only for Sans to push him off, dangerously close to the pits. "Ah ah ah! Watch it now!"

Sans laughed with ecstasy as he and Gaster continued thrusting, parrying, their feet shifting fluidly. He was surprised that he could do it so easily, considering it was his first time with a sword and not a scythe or staff. He worked on instinct. His feet stayed shoulder-width apart and he kept his moves short and to the point, Gaster's staff and his experience with such keeping him on his toes as they practically danced across the small section of land. Sans brought his sword forward to be blocked by Gaster's staff, then blindsided and returned the favor. Eventually, skull slick with sweat, Sans and Gaster called it a tie. Panting and chuckling, the two lay down on the coarse ground. Gaster was the first to speak. "Well, that was… something."

Sans laughed. "Heh, yeah. Man but it was awesome!"

"True. We got off topic though."

With effort the younger pulled himself to his feet, the doc doing the same so they faced each other. "Well, back to your mother. Your height can be kept."

Sans nodded. "Figured that already. So, what do I do?"

Gaster thought for a moment. "Well, I am not quite sure of the exact measurements. But if your Mark stays Yellow prime, your height stays the same. If you channel Purple, then it'll change you to the appropriate height you desire."

"That simple? Really?"

Gaster chuckled with the younger. "Yep, that simple."

He glanced at his watch, which read 12:30, SURFACE TIME. He glanced at the younger, and something clicked in his skull. "I have an idea for something, if you're game this late."

Sans got up and dusted himself off. "I'm always game. What is it?"

Gaster chuckled and also stood, towering over the younger at six foot. "Well, it's a watch."

Sans sent a suspicious look at the elder. "You're pulling my leg G. There's more to it than that."

Gaster admitted in a hand motion that the younger was correct. "Well yes, but it's designed as a watch. You can use its design to… well you'll be able to modify it to your means."

Sans slowly nodded. "Sounds about right. We gonna start right now?"

"Yep."

Anna yawned. "Hello Sans. Why are you back so early?"

The haggard face of the skeleton answers her, "early? i didn't know, sorry. don't have a watch."

Yet as Anna watched, she believed she caught the glimpse of metal on his left arm. The boy gently picked up his little brother, who shuddered, sighed, and curled up in his arm. Sans nods and smiles, then turns to Anna to say, "didn't stay up too late did he?"

"No, he was the model of obedience."

Sans gently nods and begins carrying his younger out the door. Anna shakes her head and yawns while walking back to her room. _Good grief. I hope I get another twenty winks after being woken up at four in the morning._


	8. Bonds of Friends

**Due to me having a lot of time to type the last few days, I'm going to go ahead and release. Why? I dunno.**

Chara has begun hanging around the Lab a bit more often, knowing each worker by name. Gaster and them are always near each other, normally doing SOUL studies. Sans? He's the more technological side of things, taking care of machines, and keeping construction smooth. Ever since he found out the child was a Stella, however, he made sure he was within teleporting distance of any ruckus between the two. Construction had started accelerating at an amazing rate, after embedding DETERMINATION into the heart of the metal of the machine. Both Sans and Gaster worked tirelessly to weave the Code of the Trait into the metal's atoms, fusing it to the tightest bond. But today, Anna was sick, and Sans didn't have a backup. So… It's bring your bro to work day.

"BROTHER, THIS IS WHERE YOU GO EVERYDAY?"

"yeah bro. and today you'll be helpin' the doc and i out."

"COOL!"

Sans laughed. "yes it is indeed very cool. just try to be the best behavior, k bro?"

"YOU'RE TALKING TO THE GREAT PAPYRUS! OF COURSE I'LL BE THE BEST BEHAVIOR!" Pap replied with a laugh.

Sans, now 7, and Pap, now 4, entered the CORE's shell. Already the interior was following the doc's design, a team of vets who were good at painting working on creating the technological designs on the wall. The overall scheme was blue, purple and red. Blue for the Eye of the scientist who created it, Purple for the King's cloak, and Red for DETERMINATION, without which the CORE would not have been built. Gaster was in the middle of the creative chaos of all the monsters going back and forth with materials, paint, and metal. As he caught a worker's brush, he glanced over to see the two waving at him energetically, well, Pap was. He laughed with the younger's energy, floated the brush back up to the owner, and walked over. "Why hello little skeleton. Do you remember me? I'm Dr. Gaster, I helped Sans build your house."

Pap frowned as he tried to remember, then lit up when the memory came to be. "I REMEMBER! YOU HELPED AND SAID SANS WAS COLORBLIND, THOUGH I DON'T KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS."

Gaster chuckled and said, "Well yes I never approved of your brother's house and color scheme, but I didn't doubt him however. And you… aren't you the great Papyrus?"

Pap laughed his special laugh and said, "WHY YES INDEED! YOU ARE IN THE PRESENCE OF GREATNESS!"

Gaster bowed before the child as Sans laughed slightly. "How foolish of me to not recognize beforehand! You are indeed great! Ah watch out!"

Gaster thrust out his right hand and steadied a bucket on a ladder full of red paint that would have spilt on the child had he not caught it. He then retracted his hand and his lit Eyes cooled back down to white. "WOAH…"

Gaster looked down at the child's exclamation. He smiled and lit his Eyes back up. "Yes child?"

Pap stared at the sockets. "YOU CAN LIGHT BOTH YOUR EYES? SANS AND I CAN ONLY DO ONE!"

"Yes, I am a Dichromatic Seer, or a skeleton with two Eyes. Interesting huh?"

Sans smiled and said, "Now ya get why I work with this guy? He's so cool, almost as cool as you bro."

Pap laughed his laugh again and said, "SO, WHAT'S GOING ON IN HERE?"

"Nothing really child, it's just paint."

"CAN I HELP?"

At first Gaster was going to refuse the child, but with his sweet face, he just couldn't. So he smiled and stood from his kneeling position. "Of course. You can come help paint."

Sans raised a phalange and looked as if to argue against this, but Gaster raised a phalange to his skull and signed with his other hand, _Nothing bad, I promise. Nothing ventured nothing gained._

Sans sighed and allowed the two to walk forward, following to see what they were planning. Gaster led Pap up to a previously untouched canvas, a clear sheet of white canvas that was bigger than some of the metal. "Here we are child. Have at thee!"

Gaster chased up a bucket of red paint and blue paint, and a brush and charcoal pencil. Pap squealed and started work on the white sheet, humming to himself as he worked. Gaster nodded and smiled, turning to Sans. "Keep an eye on him. Stella's arrived."

Sans nodded and watched Gaster leave to go greet the child. "BROTHER COME HELP ME ON THIS BIT. THE PAPER KEEPS FLYING UP ON MY FACE."

A curve in the paper was indeed constantly slapping the child, despite his efforts otherwise. Sans laughed and went over to help his brother.

"Ready child?"

Chara nodded and bared their SOUL for the upteenth time as Gaster shaved off a tiny bit, threading some of his own magic through the string he had clipped to augment the healing process. The job done, Gaster held the SOUL piece and distilled it in a chemical, turning it to a pure Determination like state. No matter how often Chara saw this, they were always filled with awe. The Red from the piece filled the room, a light not unlike the SOUL itself. Gaster then placed the now-liquid SOUL piece into a container. "Hmm… that's good enough for two days. Do you think you could spare another sample?"

Chara nodded, though Gaster noted that the child already seemed tired from the effects already kicking in. Gaster frowned. "My apologies. I've been pushing you hard over the last few weeks, and you probably deserve a break. Say… remember my personal assistant Sans?"

Chara nodded. Gaster continued, "He's brought his little brother to work with him today as his normal sitter has canceled. I daresay the boy is rather cute…"

The words had their intended effect. Chara lit up and squealed slightly. "A wittle skele? Awwww. Can I see him?"

Gaster laughed slightly. "But of course young royal. Right this way."

Gaster led Chara out of the room and into the room where Pap was happily doodling with his brother, who was sitting on the offending part of the parchment. Sans then looked up and saw the child. Gaster was the only one who noticed that he slightly moved his left sleeve, making their invention a bit more accesible from their meeting a few weeks ago. Sans grinned at the kid and said, "heya. m' name's sans. you're chara huh? g's told me a bit about ya. since your first meeting we've never really ran into each other huh?"

The child shook their head, suddenly shy in front of the scientist's apprentice. However, the scientist glared at his younger and signed, _Knock it off. Proper. You know this._

Sans grimaced slightly in apology. Chara walked over to Pap. "What're you working on?"

Pap grinned and showed them his bit of paper. "IT'S A DRAWING OF ALL THE SKELETONS I KNOW OR USED TO KNOW! THAT'S MY BROTHER, AND THAT'S ME, AND THAT'S DR. GASTER!"

"Cool! Can I help out?"

"SURE!"

The two moved onto the parchment, beginning to color in the two figures Pap had already drawn. Gaster walked over to where Sans was keeping watch over them, and said, "So. I bet you're mad."

A dry chuckle answered him. "Oh, mad doesn't even _begin_ to describe it. How dare you? Why'd you bring the most dangerous person in the Underground over to _my_ brother?"

Despite his angry words and tone, his training was still in effect and the words were pitched low, so only Gaster could hear. He began his defense. "Well, I-"

"I nothing. You knew that."

Gaster opened his mouth again. "I thought you'd want to keep an eye on the child as you've been doing. Don't think I haven't noticed. Now if you'll excuse me, I must go take care of some more materials."

Sans just let him go in silence. Despite the fact that G had a point, he couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong, but he wasn't sure if it had to do with the two children in front of him or… something else.

 _Meanwhile, at the castle in Home…_

"Sir? I have a request."

Asgore was watering his flowers when Grillstein showed up. "Why yes, anything for my best former."

"May I withdraw from the CORE project?"

Asgore blinked. This wasn't the request he had expected. "Specify your reasons for wanting out."

Grillstein nods. "As you know sir, I'm 40 in monster. I've served you and your father on the battlefield, and I've trained many soldiers for your use in the Lichborn ranks. However, I'm rather done with war and country. I'm ready to go sir."

Asgore slowly nodded. "If that is your will, then it will be done. I just require a few days of training left for the young Captain."

"Sir? I've already trained the Captain to his full extent."

"Well he too requires a breather. I am currently training the new Captain, as she knocked me down yesterday and proved her worth."

Grillstein's flames flickered. "'She'? Who sire?"

Asgore whistled and a flash of blue and green from the next room ran right towards him, halting with a skid and saluting at the King, who was taller than her by about two foot. "Meet Undyne. 16 years of age and already full of fighting spirit."

Undyne grinned, baring yellow-white teeth sharpened to the brim. "Sir! You whistled?"

She then noticed Grillstein and got into a fighting stance, summoning what looked like a spear crudely formed to point at him. "Psst, sire? Do you want me to fight him?"

Asgore chuckled and put a hand on the child. "No, I want you to be trained under him. He's going to live somewhere else, and you'll report to him, and he'll teach you the theories of battle, and tell you stories of war if you're good."

"Really?! That'd be so COOL!"

She began jumping around, trying to kick but falling back down. Asgore chuckled and said, "Well, you'll have to act better than that. His name is Grillstein-"

"Grillby."

Asgore looked over at him. "What?"

"I'm changing my name to Grillby."

Asgore, though confused, nodded. "Grillby, and he'll teach you all he knows."

Undyne laughed a peculiar laugh and tried a salute at Grillby. "Sir yes sir! Haha!"

She raced back out of the room. Grillby watched her go, and then turned to the King. "Are you serious?! Sending a child like her out to take care of such huge responsibilities?! With all due respect, _have you lost your freaking mind?!"_

Asgore blinked. "No, I've been training her since she was 10. She's played with Asriel and Chara several times, although it wasn't playing, more like training. She's got more warrior spirit than you've ever displayed, and a natural ability to boot. She seems to be very determined-"

Grillby lifted a hand. "Say what?"

Asgore stuttered, "V-very determined?"

Grillby stood for a moment in silence, then walked out of the room without another word. Asgore sat there for a moment. _Curiouser and curiouser. I don't know why determination made him act the way he did. Despite the fact that I'm his ruler, not the other way around, I've always been nervous of the Fire Clan. They've always had a better control over fire than myself. I also hope I didn't overstep my boundaries, because I don't know if he knows or not, but if he hadn't been discharged to be my right hand, he'd be a stronger king than I on the surface right now._

As the King thought of these things, his son came to his side. "Dad, Mom's almost got dinner ready!"

Asgore turned to his son, who had come up. He then picked him up, spinning him round, causing the young goat to squeal. "Is it 5 already? Well well, your sibling will more than definitely be here soon."

Sans teleported Chara back to Home after dropping Pap off at the house. Chara thanked him as they always did, running into Home. Won't be long before they won't need the young skeleton to bring them, and they'll only be a little ways away from the CORE, what with New Home being built on the other side. Grillby showed up and Sans noted his old mentor looked tired. "Whassup G? Report."

G grabbed the report and nodded. "Something wrong pal?"

G sighed and nodded, then shook his head, then nodded again. "Not wrong per se, but something's going down and I'm part of it. I… I'm no longer part of the CORE project."

Sans blinked. "What?"

"Sans, I've been serving my entire life to Kings. I'd much rather serve the people now. Go to Town, then start up some small business… You always said I was a good cook."

Sans slowly nodded. "And you know I'm a man of my word. So I'll be taking my reports to…?"

"Gaster. He'll assume all power over it."

A slow nod. Grillby waved to dismiss him, and Sans teleported off. However, he didn't teleport himself into his house. Right outside, by the forest, was a small Lab that Gaster had helped him build. He whisked himself in, then removed something from the inside of his labcoat. A badge. He placed it in one of the drawers and slowly slid it closed. He rubbed his foreskull then left. He went inside the room and Pap was there waiting on him. The two played a few games and ate some cinnamon bunnies, then it was time for bed, Pap said, "I'VE DECIDED."

"oh? on what bro?"

"ON WHAT I'M GONNA BE. I'M GONNA BE A GUARD!"

"why's that?"

Sans prayed that he didn't notice the slight tension in his marrow once Pap said those words. He didn't want his brother to go down the same path as him. "SO I CAN PROTECT YOU, OBVIOUSLY! I'LL NEVER UNDERSTAND ALL OF THAT SCIENCE MUSH YOU TALK ABOUT. MIGHT AS WELL BE THE BRAWN WHILE YOU BE THE BRAINS!"

Sans chuckled and let out an unheard breath. "sure you aren't the brains? that's pretty smart."

"NATURALLY FOR THE GREAT PAPYRUS, NYEH HEH!"

"alright, well, it's sleep time now."

Pap nodded obediently to his brother, closing his sockets as Sans murmured a lullaby. After his breathing slowed, deepened, and became even, Sans used telekinesis to extract himself. His brother had already had a heck of a growth spurt, shooting up. Sans knew that he'd be shorter than his brother with the trick, but not as much then as now. He feared what would be the alternative, however. His brother's arm in flames. His brother wielding the cannons. His brother… killing. That was something he fought against. The pure boy that slept on the couch did not need to be twisted as his elder brother had. But it was all in defense of the boy, making horrid decisions so he'd never be close to a battleground. Sans took one last look at his brother's sleeping form, then teleported away, as he and Gaster had continued their midnight meetings, and their secret work on the CORE. It befuddled the monsters, sure, but already the passage was nearly complete.

 **Warning: the next few chapters this story's going on a nosedive. Just a warning.**


	9. Rise and Fall

After a few months of work, the CORE could sustain enough energy to carry monsters from the edge of Waterfall to New Home as it was dubbed. Several monsters had already began moving, including the Dreamurr family and Undyne. She complained of the heat the entire journey. Because of this Chara could drop by far more often, and therefore construction was faster still. Sans had longer and more leisurely breaks because of this, and the fact the true reason he was hired was complete. So, he often brought Chara to Snowdin, along with the Prince.

"Hah, near got you Pap!"

"NYEH! I HAVE TO TRY HARDER THEN!"

"Do so if you dare, waha!"

"Chara have you been hanging around Gerson again?"

"No!"

Sans laughed as he and Pap dove behind a tree, making ammo. Azzy came barreling around the bend, and he suckered the prince straight in the head, laughing. Azzy shook the snow off his head, showing off the two bumps that signified the horns the young Prince was growing. He glared at Sans and then kept running, only for Sans to yank him back with blue, yawning. Azzy huffed as he floated mid-air. "I order you to put me down!"

Sans pretended to think about it. "lemme think on that. hmmm… nah."

Azzy was incensed. "I outrank you!"

Sans chuckled. "i'm descended from lich royalty and work as the tactician. don't think so."

Azzy crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. In another area of the forest, Pap ran with breakneck speed towards their flag, a hat on the edge of a stick, carrying a snowball. He didn't hear, as he reached the stick, a quiet crunch of snow behind him. He was tackled from behind, causing a clipped yell to escape him, when he tumbled chaotically down a slope, him, the flag, and the intruder. Before he'd even stopped moving he ground his hands into the snow, slowing himself down before he pushed himself to his feet, summoning a bone after losing his snowball. Chara stood, brushing snow off their green sweater. "Wow you are deaf."

Pap growled and brandished the bone he'd summoned. Chara pushed it off to one side with a single finger. Pap's bones clacked in his… What was this emotion? F-Fear? Impossible to the Great Papyrus! And yet his bones audibly shook and clicked. Chara could hear it. "Are you afraid?"

They didn't wait for an answer. They ran forward, and Pap dispelled the bone and burrowed into the snow as they ran at him. But not really at him. They grabbed the flag and ran back up the hill. Pap stood there for a moment and watched the child climb back up, not even hindered by the steep slope or snow. "AM I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS… WEAK…?"

Sans had delayed Azzy, and now teleported himself and the Prince into the Forest. He left the Prince after spinning him around a few dozen times, then teleported to the flag, grabbing it. He then saw Pap at the bottom, sitting there hunched over. Taking a 360 for Chara and not seeing them, he feared his brother was hurt. Sliding down the slope, he rushed to his brother's side. "hey, pap, what's wrong bro?"

Pap sniffles and said, "BROTHER DO YOU THINK I'M WEAK? ANSWER HONESTLY."

Sans blinked. "bro you're the strongest kid out-"

"I SAID BE HONEST."

Sans didn't know what to say. Pap took his silence as confirmation of his fears. He moved over and leaned his skull on his brother's jacket. Sans picked him up and zipped his jacket over him, like he did when the two were nomads and didn't know Grillby yet. He teleported back to the flag in time to keep from Chara and Azzy stealing it, waving the flag that he had in their faces. Both were bitter in defeat. "I swear Chara it's those stupid teleports of his. He's using them way too much."

Chara nodded in assent, but didn't raise a fuss as Sans returned Azzy's cap, the flag he'd taken, and Chara's scarf, the second flag. The two began trudging back into town, as the shopkeeper normally had some hot chocolate for them before they had to return to the CORE. As they walked, the two had a conversation as Pap slept in Sans' jacket and he led them. He wondered how long he'd be able to carry Pap, then the conversation the two royals were having behind him snapped him out of his thoughts.

Chara began, "So Azzy, you got the recipe?"

He answered, "Yep, it's hidden in the kitchen right now. I know where most of the ingredients are too."

A pause during which Sans imagined Chara nodded. "Good."

The next phrase near made him stumble, but not from Pap's weight. "I dunno about one ingredient however. All that was written was B, and cups. I think it's butter."

They countered, "What would buttercups be doing in a pie? We're making this for Father's Day tomorrow, and I want it to be perfect. All the fixings."

 _Father's Day._ The words had never before meant to Sans what they did now. He'd lost track of human cycles after his own father was… and now he knew. He'd let that date go by so many times now, and he hadn't even known it was, alongside Mother's Day, the most important date, considering what it represented. He shifted Pap to his other shoulder, then entered Town, the bunny's shop the first building. The fact that her sister watched over Pap a while back made her a friend of the skelebros. They stepped in her shop, still talking about random things like the game and strategies and such. The bunny took one look at them and disappeared in the back. After a moment she emerged, catering four mugs of chocolate, each made according to their preferences. Chara had dark, Azzy had mint, Sans was plain, and Pap's was milk with two mallows. Sans took his brother out, and from the stimuli he woke, looking around dazedly. Sans handed him his cup and he took it without a word, still waking up. Sans looked over. "Thanks Carol. Are you _sure_ you don't want payment?"

Carol shook her head and smiled. "You and Gaster help keep my shop going. Don't think I don't know who repaired my cracked window a few weeks back. And the crooked door. And oiled the hinges."

Sans rubbed the back of his skull. "You can't peg any of that on me, though."

Carol shrugged and moved over, getting some cinnamon bunnies out of the oven. The bear monster came in to grab one, then walked back out after giving a nod to the Prince, who was currently trying to get chocolate out of his fur. Chara handed him a wet napkin that they'd carried around in their pocket just for this. Azzy accepted it. After the kids finished their chocolate, and because Anna was gone visiting her cousins in Home, Sans teleported everyone up to New Home, leaving Pap and Azzy in the care of the Queen. He and Chara then walked back to the CORE, Sans initiating a conversation. "I heard you and Azzy talking. So are you planning something for Father's Day tomorrow for Asgore?"

Chara smiled guiltily. "Yeah, just a thank you for all those years ago when he let me live. I still owe him a debt I can never repay."

Sans nodded. "I owe something similar to G, y'know."

Chara cocked their head at the skeleton as the heat drafts from the lava up ahead became warmer. "Gaster? I didn't think you owed him anything."

Sans growled a moment, remembering his and Gaster's first meeting. "No, I don't owe him anything. I'm talking about Grillbz, down in Town."

Chara held out their hands. "Wait, you and Grillbz have been partners?"

Sans shrugged. "Not partners, per se. He was my captain. A dang good one too."

Chara was about to answer when the two entered the CORE. Sans was immediately pulled aside by the scientist, and them in the whirlwind of activity. Back at the Castle, Azzy gathered more ingredients whenever he could get away from his mother's watchful eye. Although it was mainly for Asgore, he wanted to prove to his mother that he could handle himself, and Chara too. Prove that he could be strong. However, he didn't ask her about the buttercups.


	10. Down the Spiral

Azzy and Chara stood in shame before the doctor, and Chara was slightly afraid of him, as through all of their time together, they had never, _ever_ seen him so mad. He had his left Eye alight, his one of Patience, trying to be so with these two until his second… and there he is. Sans entered the room and could tell immediately that tensions were running high. "Heya, G, I got your message. What's going on?"

Gaster sighed and rubbed at his skull before an oncoming headache. "These two poisoned the King."

Sans blinked and said, "Well he's gonna be alright, right?"

Gaster nodded. "He's resilient. He'll pull through. However… I am not sure what to do with the culprits."

Azzy spoke up. "W-Well we didn't mean to do it!"

He hated how his voice cracked on the last word. He turned to Chara, desperate for a defense before the doctor, who scared him too. "Tell him Chara! We didn't mean to!"

Chara was silent. It seems they would accept any form of punishment that the doctor would give them. Sans cocked a bonebrow at his two friends, near frowning in displeasure. Chara seemed to be musing over something, but for the life of him he couldn't figure out what. Azzy seemed apologetic enough for the both of them however. Sans sighed and turned to Gaster. "I think we should leave the culprits here and go check on the King. Despite his constant bragging in the Forest, our Prince is not yet ready for the duty of the throne."

Gaster nodded in agreement and the two left the room, Gaster giving one last look of anger back at them as the door clicked shut behind him.

Toriel was pacing in the outside corridor, tears dampening her fur. She saw them and stood aside from the room where he was. Gaster nodded, and waved Sans ahead as he pulled Tori aside for a few words of comfort. Sans stepped into the room, mentally prepared.

The poison Agore had eaten was not a poison that had outward symptoms. He lay there breathing heavily, eyes closed but not in slumber. A faint trickle of blood came from his mouth. He opened his eyes to see Sans there, and Gaster who was just entering. "Ah, old friend… am I to be long?"

Sans didn't know how to respond. Gaster walked over to his King's side and spoke formally to the man, as easy as flicking a switch. "No, sire, you are to be strong and courageous, watching our great triumph over humanity. You have no need to worry, as this mere trifle will never take down yourself, a King of great resolve."

Asgore nodded though the movement caused him pain. He then closed his eyes again, slipping into a fitful slumber. Gaster laid a hand on Sans' shoulder, and whispered, "Do not forget this day, Sans, even when all of your other childhood memories have washed away. This is the effect of silly mistakes that could have been avoided."

Sans nodded. He didn't think he'd be able to forget this day, even if he tried. Gaster ushered him out of the room, and gave Tori a medication to use. They then looked at the two royals, who looked down under the weight of their combined gaze. Gaster and Sans then looked at each other, and by unspoken agreement Gaster left back to the CORE while Sans stood there, only up to the royal's heads. He nodded and said, "C'mere kids. I gotta show ya something."

They sat down on the ground. Sans kneeled to stay eye-level with the two. He pulled from his pocket a small photograph, and handed it to the two. It was him, and a few skeletons. He looks happy. Chara and Azzy looked at it for a moment, then Chara handed it back while saying, "Ok, what's that for?"

Sans explained as he put the photo back. "That was my Mum, Dad, and a few family members. My Mum was an amazing warrior, from an island a long ways away from here. My Dad was from a land where pyramids rose, and ancient cultures had been defeated by invaders. Both were amazing warriors, descended from clans where they had kept their culture and learned to fight the instant they could hold a weapon."

Azzy asked, "What happened to them?"

Sans swallowed. He had never told anyone but Gaster this part, as Grillstein had told him. It was painful to recount that day. He'd raced home, proudly bringing back a glowing report from his teacher that he'd been an amazing student. He went upstairs to his brother and waited for their parents to return for hours. But nobody came. Later Grillstein came and told him... "My parents were on a mission, putting down one of the few places that break the law down here. They made a silly mistake and both…" his breath hitched. "they both were killed, leaving Pap and I as good as dust." He looked the two royals dead in the eye, striving to convey his message. "Silly mistakes can't be redone. They don't have a reset button. Don't think they do. It'll cost ya. It cost my parents, it cost me. So don't, whatever you do, let history repeat itself with this incident, understood?"

Chara and Azzy nodded solemnly. Azzy said, "Gee, Sans, I've never known you were in that much pain."

Sans winked, and his normal lackadaisical self was back. "don't sweat it kiddo. i've dealt with this for long enough."

Azzy didn't believe him. "welp, you better get back to your mom. no doubt she's worried sick."

Chara stood with the skeleton. "Thank you Sans for the speech. Azzy, come."

They grabbed Azzy and yanked him out of the room by his horns. He complained the entire way. Sans watched the two go, and wondered if his speech had helped the two at all. Azzy without a doubt, but Chara was the one he was worried about. They are a Stella after all. He shook his skull and disappeared in a flash of blue light.

Chara dragged Azzy over to a cupboard. They glanced around to see if their mother… no. That can't be afforded right now. Gaster had taught them sentiments was on the losing side. But Chara required another person, a monster, for this plan to work. Since they had seen their father- no, Asgore fall ill, their mind had been swirling, trying to find what about this might have happened for a reason. They now had a plan. Azzy rubbed his head and horns, glaring at Chara. "Was that really necessary?"

Chara shoved him in the closet, shutting the door. "Yes. Now, remember how many SOULs it takes to break the Barrier?"

Azzy replies, "Seven, but, what does this have to do with…?"

"Shut up. I'm the brains, remember?"

Azzy nodded meekly. "My plan is that you're gonna absorb my SOUL, and then you'll be a beast with unfathomable power. Then we'll go into the village, take six more, and break the Barrier easy peasy."

Azzy raised a paw. "Hold up. Two things wrong. I don't want to kill, and you… you kinda need your SOUL to, I dunno, live?"

Chara yanked a tuft of fur, causing the Prince to bleat in pain. "Listen here short stock. You don't know what those 'civilians' did to me." They gestured 'civilians' in air quotes and rolled their eyes. "Take the SOULs. It'll be easy. And you don't need to worry about me. That part I've already got together. Besides, remember what I promised years ago, when we first learned about the Barrier together?"

Azzy nodded. "You'll get us all outta here."

"Good boy."

Gaster was called to the castle a second time, a few weeks after Asgore had recovered enough to walk around. He dashed off a message to Sans, entrusting it to his fastest worker as he'd taken the day off to watch over Pap, who had a cold. Gaster ran as fast as he could up to the castle, wishing he could teleport like his assistant. He saw Tori crying, and for the second time he feared his King was dying. But this time it wasn't the King. It was a child. Azzy came to him, his fur damp with tears. "I-I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I told them to stop-"

Gaster kneeled and clamped a hand on the hysterical boy. "Where are they?"

Unable to speak without crying again, Azzy pointed down the corridor. Gaster grabbed his medical bag and raced down to where the King was just coming out of the room. Gaster saluted from habit, and the King stepped aside, allowing him access. The child was lying on the bed much as the King had a few weeks before, pain written on their features. Gaster pulled a stethoscope out and listened to the waning heartbeat. "Huh… t-thought you were a doctor of science…"

Gaster, despite his efforts, smiled at this phrase from their first meeting. "I'm both, dear child."

Chara smiled despite the pain. Gaster checked their stats and the drop was worrying him. "Child, your Determination could save you. Why do you wish to die?"

They took a shuddering breath. "So no one else will have to."

Gaster nodded, tears pricking his sockets. "You do realize the impact of this upon Asriel and your parents?"

"A-Azzy… I'm not worried about… my parents… aren't really mine… just comfort Toriel… please…"

Their voice was waning. "A-And… ask Asriel to come in after… after you leave…"

Gaster nodded. Chara lowered their head in dismissal. A smile was far from both of their faces.

Sans teleported in as soon as he got the message. Two urgents from the castle in a few weeks had to be a record. He then saw he was too late. Gaster exited the door, looking more exhausted than Sans had ever seen. He came over to the Dreamurr's hopeful faces, only to tell them the child was not expected to live through the night. Toriel's eyes welled up with tears and she sobbed as Asgore clutched her and asked if there was anything they could do for the child. Gaster explained that they had specifically asked for the Prince, who nodded through tears, looking more courageous than Sans had ever seen the Prince in his games. He went in to see his sibling, Tori muttering about how proud she was of him. Asgore nodded and thanked Gaster for his speedy arrival. Gaster said it was his duty, then looked over and saw Sans. Excusing himself from the royals, he walked over. "I heard your conversation. Really nothing we can do for them?"

Gaster nodded and smiled sadly. "I know you were close to them. I'm sorry."

Sans sighed. "It happens I guess. I thought that we'd be safe, considering."

Gaster, despite himself, chuckled slightly. "Our curse, right."

Sans nodded. Tori came over. "Gaster…? Why are you still here?"

Gaster snapped to attention. "Apologies. Sans and I were just leaving."

Tori nodded. "Ah, so you're Dr. Gaster's assistant. I've never been able to talk to you before."

She extended her hand for a shake. Sans took it, keeping a farce for her. "A pleasure to meet our Queen, though how horrible it is under these circumstances."

Toriel inclines her head in agreement. Gaster cleared his throat. "Apologies, but the CORE requires maintenance."

Sans looked over and nodded, then looked back up at the Queen. "I hope we'll have a better moment to chat."

"As do I, Tactician."

Sans smiled sadly and waved goodbye as he grabbed the edge of Gaster's cloak, whisking them away in a flash of blue light.


	11. Entries and Killings

Gaster had finished recalibrations, checking his watch. 5:30, SURFACE TIME. He sighed and went to leave, but suddenly a great force he could only feel internally caused him to stumble. An evil magic, devouring itself, had been created. It affected all monsters. He groaned as the pain washed over him, of this new, strange monster, made of grief.

Sans also felt it in Snowdin. All around monsters were stumbling, confused, but only the Lichs and Lichborns truly felt this creature. It shook him to his core, barely allowing him the ability to make it to his Lab to try and ride it out. His worst memories were at the forefront of his mind. It was like wraiths, like destruction, shades screaming a chorus of hell's tortures. It made his SOUL quake, it felt as if he was going to die. Red surrounded the blackness that overcame him. Even though it only lasted a few moments, it felt as if an eternity. He stood shakily and took in a sharp breath, shaking his skull in vain to try and alleviate the effects. He felt this was only the eye of the storm however, and he stumbled and teleported to the Labs, where Gaster was leaned against a cabinet, also suffering. Sans managed to spit out, "What is this?!"

Gaster shrugged and closed his Eye of Bravery. Now wasn't really the time for that. "I think I know where it's coming from, or was. New Home."

Sans stepped back. "Tori…"

He whisked off. Gaster muttered, "Why was his first thought the Queen…? I better go."

He stumbled, found his feet, and raced off towards New Home.

XXXXXXXXXXX

 _Entry 1._

 _The source of the mysterious energy that attacked the Underground was a fusion of Chara and Asriel, a creature human and monster. They had apparently planned this since the accidental poisoning of their father. My friends are now no more, as humans had near killed them. They returned to the Underground only to die in their parent's arms. Thankfully, since Pap doesn't have the Symbol, he only felt as much as a normal monster. I'm glad he didn't go through what I did. G managed to chronicle the wounds Azzy carried from the Surface, unlike any bullet wounds I ever saw before. However, with the loss of Chara's DT we've had to halt the CORE project. Asgore, in a fit of anger, has declared war, so as to not have this repeat itself. He's still weak from his own poison a few weeks back. The Queen is in grief, but Gaster and I are taking turns helping her, though she is also angry at Asgore's foolish decree, as she says. I just hope that this doesn't have the effect on Gaster I think it will._

 _Entry 2_

 _My worst fears came to pass. Gaster has begun succumbing to the LV he gained on the Surface, something he thought I didn't notice. The Queen has fled from the King's side, because of his pledge of the War that continues. I hope that she just took cover in the more private areas of Home, or else… I refuse to think of the alternative. On a better note, Pap is now summoning blue bones. Scared me half to death when he first summoned one during training. In the Labs G has begun unspeakable projects, though he isn't experimenting on living things yet. His mind rebels at the stagnation that Chara's death has brought to him. He looks over the reports over and over. I'm praying that my nation doesn't hear of what Asriel did._

 _Entry 3_

 _A SOUL has been brought from Home, or the Ruins as they're now called. No reports of the Queen, so my suspicions were correct. For once I wanted to be wrong. This SOUL is not Determination, Patience, as Dr. G says. At least he's only starting to lose his battle. However, because of milking the SOUL for human Determination, the CORE project has started again, albeit slower than before. Gaster is frustrated from the lack of progress. Pap is growing stronger, and I've been training him in very simple patterns. No platforms, no Blue SOUL, nothing that could awaken his Eye. I'm being careful. Although he has more potential than myself despite Gaster's old predictions._

 _Entry 4_

 _Gaster is really starting to lose it. He struck me today, before coming to and apologizing. He's had to let most of the assistants go, keeping only four, one of them a messenger for her speed. Makes sense, what with the no arms deal. Her child comes in every now and again, a nice fellow. They do trip a lot though. The other assistants are also afraid of Gaster's fragile mental state. I'm afraid to even turn on Yellow around him, for what I might discover. They all come to me for comfort. I don't have much to give them. My friends were lost in a single night, but this slow death my commander faces is almost inhuman, unlike anything I've sentenced someone to. Pap has mastered simple bones and he summoned his first staff. I'm so proud of him._

 _Entry 5_

 _No SOULs for the past year. Pap's birthday was amazing. He's now 5, and he and I ate some cake and played a few games. I gave him a Rubix Cube I found in the dump. Instead of solving it, he placed it in an X's and O's pattern. Props for creativity I suppose. Gaster, frustrated still with lack of CORE progress, has begun… "recruiting" monsters. He's trying to find their DT string. I'm afraid for Pap. One Lab assistant was already recruited, leaving it horribly disfigured, a head and neck with no body. Such horrors are now common around the Lab. He's trying to design a machine that will allow him to extract DT without such effects. So far he's unsuccessful. I don't want to be marked. If one finds a symbol on them, then that means Gaster will take them next. I feared he would begin living experiments. The second stage of succumbing to LV._

Sans put down the pencil and rubbed at his sockets. These entries now chronicled his hopes, fears, and developments. He walked out of the Lab, about to go to Pap, when he heard screams from Town. Dropping his poker face, he ran towards Town. Monsters were running away from the door between the Ruins and the Town, glancing back as if to see an evil. Sans raced past them, to his duty as a soldier. He ushered who he could out, getting to the wooden bridge. A human was standing there, probably in late teens, towering over Sans. When they saw him, they crouched in a fighting stance, gloves on both hands and a bandanna on their head. A blue glow creeped from Sans' fingers and eye, and he checked them, as by law he can't hurt until they've stained their hands. _LV 6_.

Sans stumbled from the level, as the only way they'd be able to reach that was hurting humans or… he didn't want to think of it. The human ran towards him, fists poised for the kill. Sans teleported to one side, and summoned his Blasters and bones. Despite the human's defensive stance, they didn't seem afraid. _How brave,_ Sans thought. "En guarde human."

He tuned out screams. He tuned out the blood. He shut himself down as he had had to many times before. He hated it, but his rage against what humans had done to his friends left a corpse in the Forest.

Later, Sans entered the Lab.

 _Entry 5, Edit._

 _Update: a SOUL has fallen. The SOUL of Bravery. I brought it to Asgore myself._


	12. Crescendo to the Finale

Sans was afraid of coming to the Lab. He didn't want to be around Gaster, who had entered the third stage of his LV, turning him, making him mad. But today he felt it was important to come. Important to face the monster who had consumed his friend. Grabbing the phone connected to the UnderNet, the newest invention of Gaster, he teleported up to work. As he walked down the corridor, he was suddenly grabbed and moved into another, dark room. He switched on his Yellow, but something garbled it. Whatever was in this room, it was more than a match for him. **_"Shhhh. It's alright. I won't hurt you."_**

The voice was also garbled. Sans couldn't tell if it was friend or foe, female or male. A Lich's Eye, Orange, bloomed in the darkness. That explains why they spoke in his language. _**"I know of the doctor. I know of his defeat. If he becomes too much for you to handle… take this."**_

A device was slid over to Sans. A small one. "What's this for?"

 ** _"Remember the doctor's stories of the aviators?"_**

"Yeah."

 ** _"Remember what they carried?"_**

Sans knew where this was going. "The cyanide capsules for when they were captured. The failsafes."

The voice sounded proud. **_"Very good. That is Gaster's capsule. Keep it safe for him, understood? I am your new charge."_**

With those words Sans was honor-bound to do as the voice said, whether or not it was true. So despite his wishes, or perhaps because of them, he answered this mission with, "Sir."

"And you're sure you don't know what it carries, nor when to use it?"

Sans nodded, rubbing his temple. After a long day of dodging Gaster and his assistants in trying to work, he had sought refuge at his old mentor's place, seeking the guidance he had given when Sans was young. Pap was nearby, happily guzzling down a glass of milk. He was now taller than his brother already, and stronger than him at that age. Sans feared that if Gaster fulfilled his desire to give Pap one of the old training manuals, he would follow the same path as his elder. "Hey. Hey!"

Sans snapped back to Grillbz, who had snapped his fingers in his stare at his younger brother. "Ah gee, sorry. What'd you ask?"

"I asked if the capsule was related to anything. And if you are alright. You've never been this distracted before."

"Well after taking down my first human, the Chara Incident, G relinquishing to his LV, and now a weird voice, I think I've got a lot on my mind, huh?"

Grillbz nodded. "But it wasn't your first kill."

Sans acknowledged that. "Yes I know. Oh, and it was related to those aviator pilot cyanide capsules we read about in those books from the dump."

Grillbz nodded. "It does remind me of the picture. Do you have a specific charge, or just an order?"

"Order. Just to keep it safe, and use it on G if he becomes too hot to handle. Uh, pun not intended this time."

Grillby would've rolled his eyes if he had any. But Sans knew he was annoyed after reading the very few facial expressions fire was capable of. Grillbz sighed and turned it over a few more times, then stopped. "What's this?"

Sans grabbed it and held up the marks to the light. "Looks like a mixture of Code, English, and one other language… maybe two. Latin maybe? Or Greek? Hard to tell, it's so worn."

Grillbz snatched it back. "No, this last language isn't human. It's my language."

Sans cocked a bonebrow. "Really now? Maybe we can work together on deciphering it."

However, the device would have to wait as then the supper crowd came in. Grillbz quickly shoved it in his pocket, scribbled something on a receipt, and handed it to Sans. In a quiet voice he said, "There's your tab amount. Have a good day."

Sans nodded in agreement and grabbed Pap, who had just finished his milk. Walking to the house, Sans stole a glance at the paper. Meet me at midnight here.

"Got your message. Device?"

Grillbz nodded and held it out. "I have a scrap of paper here. Let's get to work."

Sans turned on the lamplight, holding the device up to it. "The first letter is English, it's an A. Next is a Code U. After is an English T. Then… your language."

Grillbz grabbed it. "There's a space here, so I think this is another word. This is a phrase. Um, the letter is a… oh boy. Been awhile since I've had to read our letters. I believe it's a V. Next is a Code."

Sans grabbed it back as Grillbz wrote down what they had translated so far. "It's an I. Next English S, then a double Code, of U and M. Next is more yours."

Grillbz grabbed it again. "A and U. I can't believe this mystery man is fluent in all three languages- Human, Lich, and Elemental."

"Yup. Um, T English, and the rest is Code. N, O, N. So, what does this say?"

"Aut Visum Aut Non. I think it's a Latin phrase."

Sans scratched his skull. "Yeah but what does it mean? Been awhile since Roman's days."

Grillbz leaned back. "Been awhile. It's rusty. It's either visibly invisible, or you either see it or you don't."

Sans looked at his commander. "How would that second one work?"

Grillbz shrugged. "Human languages are weird."

Sans chuckled. "At least we can agree on that. So both have to do with sight. What does that mean to you?"

Grillbz thought a moment as the two stared at the device. "Maybe your Eye? Gaster has two."

Sans started snapping his fingers. Grillbz remembered his mum used to the same when trying to think up something. "Wait wait wait… wasn't there a scrap that held a certain spell…?"

Grillbz did not know what his old cadet was talking about. "Huh?"

Sans growled in frustration. "It's on the tip of my mind. Right there… dammit. An old spell that had to do with the Eyes."

Grillbz was still lost. "I dunno what you read that I didn't. But it's late…"

Right then they heard a rustle outside. Before either thought they worked in unison with honed instincts. The lamp was snuffed and the device in Sans' pocket. They were both at the door in the next second. Grillbz creaked it open, drawing a firearm from his pocket. There was no one there. Grillbz put it back up and looked at the ground, fingering footprints. "Tracks. Human if I've ever seen one."

They both whispered. Sans furrowed his brow. "Already? It's only been two months."

"This one is in the late teens, based on size and pressure. Was the other?"

Sans nodded. "They could've been friends then. They go towards Waterfall." Sans narrowed his sockets, then they widened in fear. "Pap."

A girl crept towards the skeleton's home. The light wasn't on, nor any other sign of life. Her stomach growled and she rested her hand on the doorknob, hoping, praying that there would be food without opposition. She had hid in the Forest till what passed for night here fell after leaving the Ruins. She hadn't eaten in 24 hours. She opened the door with hardly a whisper, the carpet muffling her movements. She then froze as she spotted a form on the couch. A small form. Moving slowly and quietly, she came over to it. When she saw what it was she barely stifled a gasp. A small skeleton child laid there, blissfully asleep. She rested a hand on the young child, nearly drawing it back when he moved into her touch. She stroked his skull for a moment, then remembered why she was there and withdrew her hand. Moving into the kitchen, she saw the child did not have much. She wondered where his parents were, then thought he might be alone. With that thought and the near empty fridge, she took what gold she had from her inventory, thinking she might not need it much longer, and placed it on the table. She then exited, racing off towards Waterfall… where a certain fish, tipped by a certain skeleton, waited for her.

Sans got off the phone with Undyne, shaking his skull. Grillbz waited patiently. "So, how's my trainee?"

"I'd much rather talk to a hundred of you than her. Hot headed and stubborn, the whole package. How the hell do you stand her?"

Grillbz jabbed back, "You were worse."

Sans rolled his eyelights. "Yeah yeah. I gotta go."

"I understand. Go."

Sans whisked away. He appeared at the door, and gently touched it. It swung away from him, ajar. A fear welled up in him. Pap, bleeding. Pap, injured. Pap… dead. All because he got Undyne first. All because he placed his duty first. A soft Cyan glow appeared in his phalanges. He walked into the room, only to find it as it had been when he left. Pap was still asleep underneath his blanket, and the room looked fine. He wandered into the kitchen under culture shock and found to his surprise that the door to the fridge was open, but nothing was missing. And on the table was 20 G, a gift from a human! He sat down in disbelief. And he'd called Undyne on a human that had tried to help him. For the first time in all his kills… he felt bad for the person that was the corpse.

The girl moved down, then stopped as she reached the first fall, watching the rocks travel from the top to the bottom. She then heard something and then snapped her head up. A figure clad in black was marching towards her, a spear of blue-green light in their hand. They stopped and verticalized the spear. "What is your name, human?"

She gulped. "M-Maria."

Undyne raises the spear. "Maria, you are the 3rd SOUL collected by monsterkind, and the 4th to fall. You will help us be free."

Undyne snapped her fingers and a dozen spears came to life behind her. "I hope you understand the honor it is to set monsters free from bondage."

She slowly nodded. "I understand. You may have your turn, Captain."

Undyne sighed, steeling her resolve. This would be the first thing she would strike besides a dummy and the King. She raised her arm, sending the spears to the unmoving child. _3 down. 4 to go._

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Gaster is too hot to handle. LV rising without kills, mind wasting away, drunk on DT and the quest for it. Already his four Lab assistants had vanished, and therefore Sans had to come, reluctantly, to finish the CORE. He and Grillbz had agreed that once Dr. G had created the CORE to its highest degree, they would do the deed. It would be the first time they would do it against one of their own uninjured. As Sans came in, the doctor turned to him. He still felt revulsion at the doctor's face. The scars from a human's knife had elongated and grown deeper, one going up and the other down. It made his face crooked, and eerie. He smiled, his Eyes permanently alight, then said, "I have something new for us. The DT extractor, and the Cronographer. I've kept it secret, just for you."

Sans blinked. Gaster almost sounded… sane. It was not exactly refreshing, but interesting. He followed the doctor out of the room, to where a machine designed like his Blasters laid in wait. "As you can see, I decided to honor you as my second. No thank yous, please."

Sans was on guard. It wasn't normal for one under LV's hold to be this… normal. They walked into another room, where Alyssa, the messenger, had been destroyed. The scorch mark was still there. Sans shuddered slightly as he walked past it. He and G moved into the heart of the CORE, where the pits from the lava extended farther down than anywhere else in Hotland, and some believed it never ended. In the center was a black box, something unremarkable and that could fit in his Lab with some squeezing. But the way Gaster crooned over it told Sans it was important. A visor connected to the thing was sitting nearby. Gaster looked over at Sans. "This is the Chronograph. And tomorrow a person I have recruited will be the first to walk in."

Sans needed to know. "What does it do?"

"It allows one to see past, present, and future. As of now, it only shows the end of times, but it will show the beginning as well."

Sans cocked his head. "What does the End look like? How does it appear?"

Gaster explained in a matter of fact voice. "If the Angel is the Angel of Death, then the End is nigh. It is here, on this screen."

Gaster stood aside and allowed Sans a look inside the screen. As it was, the screen was fixed on black, red 9's filling it up. Sans blinked. "So because of the Prophecy that Gerson first uttered, if it's the darker side of it it will mean the erasure of our world?"

Gaster nodded. "But we can do nothing to see who will cause this until my candidate arrives tomorrow. Now, let's get this CORE running, shall we?"

Sans slowly nodded. He and Gaster worked in silence, moving metal, finishing calibrations, but Sans' mind was stuck on the End. He feared that since Gaster had vowed that Asgore would see the freeing of the Underground, Sans would have to fight the Angel as part of the Final Defense. Since he was bound by law and his vow to never fight against someone who had never stained their hands, but by the same law and vow he must fight against someone who was set upon an evil path. Yes, he still had the option of MERCY until he saw with his Truesight that there was no prayer they would turn. As he continued working with Gaster, CORE productions slowly rose. Over the last 10 years, the CORE had begun powering over 75% of the Underground, a feat greater than anything he'd ever done before in his life. And now the CORE could power 1 million homes, more than there would ever be in the Underground. Sans couldn't believe that these hands that had shed so much dust was finally making something that would help. Recalibrations complete, Sans bid farewell to the doctor, who dismissed him with a half wave. As Sans walked up to his house he thought about how weird it was that Gaster had been nice, been normal. And then Pap raced up, holding out his hands for a hug, and Sans knew. He knew the instant he saw Pap's hands. He knew as his brother hugged him. He saw the black dot on his brother's palm, resembling the holes humans had given Gaster. And he knew his brother was to be the Chronographer… but not if he had anything to say about it


End file.
